


Three Strikes and you're out.

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Demons, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Love, Sisters, Torcher, others to be announced - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Your name is Grace (y/ln), when you were 5 you were dropped off at one Bobby singers by the South Dakota Child Services. Your parents having being murdered by an unknown source and Bobby Being named your guardian, should something happen to them. Life wasn't exactly easy for you, but you managed and over time you came to know and love Bobby as you would your own father. You also came to know and love Sam and Dean Winchester like the brothers you never had. Of course there were a few people you didn't get along with, one Jody mills for instance. Even before she was sherif she would single you out when you and your friends were "Just being teens" As Bobby would tell her. But through it all hunting became a life style for you, and you enjoyed it. A fact that worried every one around you. But you didnt care, this was you. This is you. And like it or not no one is going to change that.





	1. Contratulations its a girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as I go, some chapters will be short, and some rather long. But this has been shooting around in my mind, and I think it's time to come out. lol Hope you enjoy it. Oh and there will be some flash backs here and there, if you get lost or confused ask and I will try to explain.

You pushed your (car/vehicle) to it's limits. Not giving a rats ass about possible radar traps. Your mind flooded with memories, and worry. The call had come in around midnight, gunshot wound Dean had said. His voice was calm, but as he talked you could hear it waver a bit. How the hell could this happen? You demanded to know. But all he would say was he was sorry, that you needed to hurry, and that he'd explain when you got there. 

"He's gonna be fine. Ain't no bullet going to take out Bobby Singer. No way, no how. What with all the monsters he's faced, no it wasn't going to be a bullet." you tried to assure yourself. Your mind flashed to when you first met the old man, it was so long ago, yet seemed like only yesterday. 

 

Bobby Opened the door to find a woman dressed in a suit, looking like a crazed librarian, and a scared little girl. She clutched her teddy bear like it was her only life line. 

"Robert Singer?" The woman asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Mr Singer my name is Kim Wirth, I'm with the childrens protective service. May we come in and speak to you?" Bobby glanced down at the child, confused, but stepped back to let them in. 

"Have a seat." 

"Thank you, Mr Singer this is Grace (y/ln). Her parents were (y/f, and y/m names), Did you know them?" 

"Yes, and since your speaking in the past tense, I assume they are no longer with us?" He glanced at the girl who refused to sit. Instead stood by the door, with her teddy bear and small pink suitcase, as if waiting to make some kind of escape. 

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for your loss." The woman said. Bobby gave a small nodd. 

"Not sure why you're here though." 

"Mr Singer, according to Mr and Mrs y/ln will, they left Grace in your care, should something happen to them." 

"of course they did." he mumbled under his breath. What was it with people who seemed to think he was the perfect substitute for a parent. 

"Mr Singer, I know this is short notice, but......" He voice trailed unsure how to finish. 

"I suppose she'll go into the system if I don't take her." he said. 

"I'm afraid so. There is no one else." Bobby looked at the girl. He didn't know what he was going to do with a full time child in his care, hell half the time he could barely take care of himself. But he didn't want her in that situation. He owed y/f and y/m alot, and the least he could do was give it a shot. 

"Fine, she can stay here." The woman relaxed a bit. 

"If you could sign these papers and mail them back as soon as possible." He took the stack of papers from the woman and gave a small nod. 

"This is a trial period Mr singer, if for any reason you feel it's not working out for the two of you please notify the office. You will be getting a notice to appear in court, to make it official at a different date." 

"Ok." He said The woman rose and made her way to the door. 

"Grace, give it a chance ok. And be a good girl for Mr singer." She said patting the child on the shoulder. The girl didn't reply or even look at her, she simply stared at the door till the woman was gone. Bobby looked at the young girl. He felt for her,hell he felt for him. Parent hood was never anything he wanted, now he seems to have it tossed at him every time he turned around. 

"So Grace is it?" She gave a small nodd. 

"My name is Bobby. Are you hungry?" The girl shrugged. 

"You like stew? Got a whole pot." she shifted her feet not looking at him. Bobby sighed. 

"Ok, not much of a talker. I can deal with that. Come on Kitchens this way." He headed into the kitchen leaving her standing there unsure. A couple of minutes passed and the smell of the food made it's way to her, causing her stomach to rumble. Slowly she walked into the kitchen carrying both her bear and her suitcase. Bobby said nothing just set a bowl on the table for her. 

"You know, I knew your folks pretty well. You look alot like (mom/dad)." He said finally. The girl climbed up into the chair and took a sip. 

"Good?" She nodded and bobby turned to make a bowl for himself. 

"IT wasn't an accident." she spoke for the first time since she got there. 

"Figured as much." He said sitting next to her. 

"It was monster. They didn't believe me." She said softly. 

"I believe you Grace." he said. 

She smiled sweetly.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, bullying. as well as the death of Bobby

You pulled your (car/vehicle) into the small gas station. You were doing your best to hold it together. As you went inside to pay, you once again plastered a fake smile across your face, something you had gotten pretty good at over the years. Forcing not only yourself but those around you to believe that everything was going to be ok. You paid for your gas, and an awful cup of day old coffee, then pulled your phone out of your pocket. As you got back into your vehicle you hit speed dial, and once more pushed all your emotions deep inside. 

"Grace?" Sam's voice rang out with worry. 

"Hey Sam, I'm about two hours away. Had to stop for gas. How is he?" There was a moment of silence, which scared the hell out of you. 

"Dr Said there is a lot of swelling to the brain, and they can't remove the bullet till they get the swelling down. He hasn't woke up since it happened." 

"Ok, how's Dean?" 

"Pissed. You know Dean though, he won't talk to me about it. Refuses to except the fact that Bobby may not make it." Your heart skipped a beat, and your chest seemed to tighten. 

"We can't think like that Sam. Come on Bobby he's been through worse than a bullet. Hell the man fought in Vietnam for crine out loud. He's taken out werewolves, vampires, things you and I haven't even heard of. We need to stay positive." 

"Yeah I know, but Grace it's not looking good. And Dean he's so pissed, I....." His voice faultered and you knew what he was going to say. Sam was feeling alone. Dean had a way of pushing everyone out when he was hurting. 

"It's ok Sam, I'm on my way. I'll talk to him, when I get there. no matter what happens we'll get through this. All of us." 

"Yeah ok, see you soon. Drive safe." You disconnected the phone and laid your head against the steering wheel, trying to stop the world from spinning. You took several deep breaths the way bobby had told you to do when everything seemed to be crashing in. Your mind flooded back to a time when life seemed hopeful. 

You were ten, Dean was 13 and Sam was 9. It was one of those rare times that The two Winchester's were actually enrolled in your school. You walked to your locker and opened the door. Glancing at the group of bullies standing at the end of the row watching you. You could tell by the way they whispered and giggled that they had been up to something, and you were getting tired of their bull shit. As you looked inside your locker it hit you, your journal was gone. You turned and glared at Jennifer and her flunkies. Slamming your locker you stormed over to the group. 

"Where is it?" 

"What?" Jennifer asked trying to sound innocent. 

"You know damn well what! Give me my Journal!" 

"That's a journal? Seriously? It's just a bunch of nonsense." 

"Where is it?" 

"I put it somewhere you'll never find it. And You'll get it back, when I decide you'll have it back." She gloated. 

"Yeah Freak." Chris chimed. The others laughed as if he was Johnny Carson live and in person. 

"Give it back!" 

"You're parents probably killed themselves just so they wouldn't have to be with your freakness." Ashley said. 

"Yeah, and then had her dropped off with the town drunk." Ryan chimed. 

"Shut up!" 

"What are you going to do about it? Freak?" Jennifer snickered. 

"Problem?" Dean asked appearing next to you. 

"She has my Journal, and she won't give it back!" 

"Is that right? You have something of hers?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know what she's talking about, Dean. Honest. Why would I take her journal?" Jennifer said with a fake ass smile. You starred at her with hatred. 

"I have tried to be nothing but nice to you for the last 2 years Jennifer. Yet you and your flunkies just don't seemed to know how to be nice." 

"Maybe their mama's didn't give them enough hugs as a child." Sam said from the other side of you. 

"At least we still have our parents." she said glaring at you. You felt tears welding up in your eyes. But you held them back the best you could. There was no way you were going to let her see how bad she was hurting you. You plastered a fake smile across your lips. 

"What ever, give me my journal." 

"You heard her. Give it to her." Dean said calmly. 

"Oh wait, you mean this?" Jennifer said pulling it from her book bag. 

'Thank you." you snarled snatching it from her hands. 

"You can't even read it. What is it written in Alien?" Chris snarled. 

"Yeah, that would explain a lot. We have our very own E.T" Ryan teased. 

"It's Latin. FRREEAK." Sam said.

"Now sammy, it's not their fault their parents taught them to be stupid and only read one language." Dean said. He dropped an arm across your shoulder and turned you away from them. The Three of you walked off leaving the others in a cloud of confusion. 

"Thanks Guys." you said once you were far away from them. The tears finally falling from your eyes. Dean stopped and looked at you. He gently wiped them away. 

"No thanks needed, that's what family is for. To stick up for one another." 

"Yeah Grace, we'll always have each others backs." Sam said with a wink. 

The memory faded and you took one more deep breath before starting the engine. 

"You're right Sammy, we'll always be here for each other no matter what. " You say out loud as you sped off. 

Two hours later you pulled into the hospital, and ran inside. You took the stairs two at a time and burst through the door of the third floor. You saw them, standing at the end of the hall. Both of them, talking to a Dr.

"Dean, Sam?" You called out as you hurried toward them. They all three looked at you. Worry clearly in Dean and Sam's eyes. 

"Excuse us." Sam said to the Dr who nodded and walked away. 

"Where is he? Did they take him to surgery?" you asked your eyes swishing back and forth between them. Neither said anything, and you felt your heart stop. 

"Grace, he's gone." Dean said finally. You couldn't breathe. no you didn't get to say goodbye, to thank him for all he did. 

"NO..." you cried. Dean pulled you to him, his cheek pressed against the side of your head, as tears fell hard. 

"I can't do this Dean, I can't. I can't. I'm to tired to do this. I can't... Please, please I can't do this." his hand rubbed small circles against your back, as his other hand cradled your head. It wasn't meant to mean anything but comfort. He said nothing just stood there, holding you, letting you have your melt down. You sobbed into his shoulder like a child. 

"How do I say good bye? How? I can't Dean. I can't." You cried over and over again. No one else said anything. There wasn't anything they could say, because they were both thinking the same thing.


	3. Hatred comes in many forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed this around a little bit, so some things may sound familaure, but alot of it is my own.

You Dean and Sam had been held up in Bobby's Hunting cabin for days now. The quietness was starting to get to you. Dean was in a stupor, trying to drown his emotions. Sam, was walking on eggshells, afraid to say anything for fear of pissing Dean off or making you cry again. And you were lost. Every time you closed your eyes you saw Bobby being killed. Each dream worse then the one before. No one was talking. Hell you'd rather there be fighting then constant quiet, at least then you'd have something to take your mind off of your misery. 

You step out of the small bedroom and both brothers looked at you. 

"Can't sleep?" Sam asked. You shook your head no. Dean set the tumbler down on the table. 

"Join the club." he mumbled. You ignored the tone of his voice, chalking it up to the booze. 

"Hungry?" Sam asked 

"No." 

"You need to eat. You barely eaten in days." Dean said. 

"You're one to talk. Seeing as how your on a liquid diet." you scoffed. 

"Yeah well, helps me think." He mumbled picking it back up. 

"What ever. Figure out what those numbers mean yet?" you asked gesturing toward the piece of paper he was holding, the numbers 45489 printed across it. 

"No. And no word from Frank yet either." 

"Well Franks a little off his rocker so.." 

"Yeah either that or he's dead." you sighed at his words, and made your way to stare out the dingy window. 

"I was thinking." Sam said. 

"Me too." Dean broke in " I think we should go check on Frank. If nothing else maybe we can go hurry him up." 

"Actually I was thinking someone should call people, you know let them know about Bobby." You turned and looked at him. You had been thinking the same thing, problem was you couldn't bring yourself to do it. 

" why?" Dean snarled.

"Because someone should" Sam replied

"Well I'm not doing it." Dean said grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

"I don't want to either." Sam said. You sighed 

"For crine out loud, I'll do it." you grumbled. But as you reached for the phone it buzzed. The three of you stared at each other for a second before you answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Is Bobby singer there?" A young girl asked. 

"Uh, no. Can I take a message?" 

"Look My father told me if anything ever happened to him I was to call Bobby Singer. So I'm only talking to Bobby singer." She demanded. 

"Well He's not here. Is there something I could do for you?" you asked. The phone went dead. You looked at it a moment then flipped it shut 

"Who was that?" Sam asked. 

"Some kid, said her father told her to call Bobby if something happened to him." 

"She give an address?" Sam asked. 

"Nope." 

"We have bigger fish to fry right now." Dean said. 

"Seriously? Dean she could be in trouble." Sam said taking the phone from you. He hit redial. 

"Bobby?" The girl asked. 

"uh no, My name is sam." 

"I told the other one, I'm only talking to Bobby." Sam looked at the phone. 

"She hung up again." 

"Well there you go." Dean said and turned back to the bulliten board he had created. 

"I think I can figure out the address from the area code." Sam said. Dean turned back around. 

"Really Sam? Dick Roman is still out there and you want to go help some kid?" Dean snapped. 

"Sounds like she could be a hunters kid. Bobby wouldn't turn his back on her." Sam said. 

"Yeah well, Bobby's not here." you said for the first time. 

"Exactly." Dean agreed. 

"I'm going." Sam said gathering his things. 

"Fine go help the girl scout. But take her with." he said pointing at you. 

"What? I'm going with you." you argued. 

"No your not. And which one of you drank my damn beer?" he asked picking up an empty bottle. 

"Don't look at me, I don't drink horse piss." you snarled, storming outside. 

"It wasn't me." Sam said showing Dean his full bottle " you probably drank it without realizing it." 

"Call me if you two get in trouble." Dean said. Sam gave a nod and followed you outside, bag in hand. 

"Hey, ready?" He asked you. 

"Yeah, but I'm not going with you." you argued. 

"Grace, I think we just need a break from this." 

"You're right, but I'm going my own way Sam." You said climbing into your vehicle. 

"What? Where are you going?" Sam asked

"I'll let you know when I get there." You say taking off down the road. 

One week later. 

You sat in your (vehicle) outside the Salem Garage waiting for the last mechanic to lock up. When he finally did, and you were sure no one was around, you slipped out and darted across the dark road. Three men had disappeared into thin air, and the only thing they had in common was that they were all somehow associated with this particular garage.. You glanced over your shoulder at the deserted street before picking the lock to the back door. You pulled the small flashlight from your pocket and peered into the dark. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was a car up on a lift, and different tools lined a wooden work bench along the wall. Slowly you scanned the light across the room, when it suddenly reflected against something that darted into the corner. With your other hand you pulled the gun from your waist band and continued to move toward it.   
You felt something breathing on your neck, as you spun, your flash light hit your attacker in the face. The last thing you remembered before being tossed across the room was red eyes. 

Dean and Sam. 

Dean had left Frank when he had gotten a call from the girl that Sam may be in trouble Days later they still hadn't heard from Grace. 

"I can't believe you just let her take off by herself!" Dean hissed for the millionth time. 

"What was I supposed to do? Hog tie her and toss her in the back seat of my car?" 

"Yes!" 

"What Good would that have done Dean?" 

"At least We'd know where in the hell she was! We promised Bobby that we'd watch out for her." 

"You think I don't know that? Do you think I'm not worried sick about her as well?" Dean sighed. 

"I know you are Sammy, I just... If anything happened to her." 

"We will find her Dean." 

"Yeah, I just hope we do before it's to late."


	4. Foul ball

Your head was killing you. It felt as though you had been beat with a baseball bat. Then again you didn't look much better. It had been almost two weeks since you woke up, to find yourself hanging by your wrist, where you had no idea. All you knew was one second you were checking out some damn gas station, and the next you were here. You twisted a bit, trying to loosen yourself from the rope. But you stopped when the rope tightened again, cutting into your skin. Dried blood caked your lips, and you could feel the bruise that lined your cheek bone. Your arms and legs burned from the strain of having to remain standing, and having to keep your arms above your head. Footsteps echoed, and you dropped your head. Pretending to be asleep. But then someone reached out and grabbed a fist full of your (hair color) hair and yanked your head back, causing you to yellut in surprise. 

"So what do you think?" The deep voice came from behind you, and even though you couldn't see him, you knew that it was the same thing that had grabbed you. 

A Tall figure stood in front of you. He was almost 6 foot, with short brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He smiled a charming smile, as he starred down into your (e/c) eyes. 

"We're gonna get a pretty penny for you sweet heart." As he spoke his eyes went black. 

"Fuck you" 

"Not me." he laughed at his own joke, as the other demon let go of you. 

"You hurt me, and you can consider yourself already dead." 

"I'll take my chances. Cut her down and put her with the others." He turned and walked away. Suddenly you were falling to your knees. Weak and sore. You knelt there trying to will away the pain. The Demon yanked you up by the back of your shirt, and you bit back the pain. 

Dean cussed as he and Sam got back into the Impala. 

"8 females just up and disappear, from the same small town. All with in days of each other, and the freaking Cops write them all off a run aways." 

"Yeah go figure. Add that to the 4 from three towns over, and the two one state over and there's definitely something strange going on." 

Bobby sat in the back seat unnoticed. Anger filled him and he wanted to slap both these idjits upside the head. It had been two weeks and they still haven't been able to put 2 and 2 together to get the answer that his daughter was one of the missing. 

"So any idea where to go next?" Dean asked. 

Sam pulled out a file and scanned it. 

"There was one apparent witness. Sara Black, Sister to Michelle Black, who vanished two days ago." 

"What's it say?" 

"Apparently Sara told the cops that her sister was taken. But they didn't believe her, do to lack of evidence." 

"Nice, well let's go talk to Sara." Dean said starting up the car. 

 

You were pushed into a small cell, hard enough to make you fall. You sat there trying to catch your breath as the bars behind you clanked. 

"You ok?" Some one asked. You looked up at a young girl. She was about 3 yrs younger than you, with long black hair, and deep green eyes. Her clothes were torn, and she looked like you felt. Shit. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." you said as you forced yourself up, and made your way toward her. She was huddled at the back of the cell with three other girls. 

"What's your name?" 

"Michelle" 

"Hi michelle. I'm Grace. The other girls refused to look at you, but you could tell they had been crying and were terrified. 

"Any idea where we are?" you asked running your arms. 

She shook her head.

"Ok any idea what they want?" 

"They're going to sell us to the highest bidder."


	5. Going once, Going twice.

"Sell us? So that's what he meant.", you mumbled., "Sell us to who?" Michelle shrugged. 

"I don't know. All I know is I heard them talking and they were talking about how much money they were going to get. There were a couple of girls here when I got here, but they took them, and I haven't seen them since." She said starting to cry. 

"Ok, Let's not panic. First we need to figure out what we are dealing with." you turned and looked out the cell bars. 

"What? Don't you mean who?" 

"I wish." you replied with a sigh. 

Dean and Sam stepped out of Sara's house and loosened their ties. 

"It doesn't make sense. Why would the locals just blow her off?" Sam asked. 

"The bigger question is where the hell did they go?" They climbed into the Impala, and Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

"Dean I was thinking." 

"That Grace may be among the missing?" 

"Yeah." 

"I was thinking that too. But we have jack squat to go on." 

"Maybe not, Sara said that Michelle and her were on their way home from Collins bar, on Elm. That's as good a place to start as any." 

"I suppose you're right." 

You sat leaning against the bars. You were starting to give yourself a headache from trying to figure a way out, when sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. You looked up to see the demon that had attacked you at the gas station. 

"Chow time ladies." You watched as he unlocked the door and laid a large platter on the cell floor, and then backed away. He relocked it, and chuckled as the four ladies scrambled to the platter like caged animals. You watched as they ripped off the foil and snatched up as many biscuits as possible. He looked at you, and sneered. 

"Better eat up honey. Gonna need your strength." 

You glared at him, and flipped him off. He laughed out loud, before walking away. Michelle came over and sat down next to you. She handed you a hard biscuits. 

"Thanks." you said sweetly. 

"I'm scared." her voice cracked. You slipped your arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 

"Me too." you admitted. 

Dean and Sam stepped into Collins bar. It was dim, and there were just a few people scattered around the room. They watched as the Winchesters made their way up to the bar. 

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked. 

"Beer." Dean said. 

"Same" 

"Hey buddy. You seen this girl?" Dean asked showing the bartender a photo of Michelle.

"Yeah she's come in here a time or two. What about her?" 

"She's missing. This was the last place she was seen." Sam said 

"you don't say." He replied seeming uninterested. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't know anything about that?" Dean asked

"nope." 

"How about one of these?" Sam asked showing him pictures of the other missing girls. 

"Sorry, don't know anyof them." He replied turning and moving to the other side of the bar. 

"Why don't I believe him?" Dean asked. 

"That makes two of us." 

An hour later the two brothers got up to leave the bar. Knowing no more than they did when they had arrived. Bobby watched from the sidelines. Someone in this place has to know something. He thought to him self. As Sam went to leave, Bobby pushed the girl next to him, causing her to bump into Sam. Sam dropped the pictures from his coat pocket. 

"I am so sorry." The young girl said. Sam Smiled. 

"It's ok." he bent down to retrieve the photos and she did the same. 

"Hey I know her." She said. Dean glanced over her shoulder at the picture and his heart froze. 

"You know her?" Sam stood and stared at the image looking back at him. 

"Grace." he whispered. 

"You know her?" Dean snarled again. 

"I...I..Don't actually know her." She stammered. Sam gave his brother a nasty look. 

"It's ok...." 

"Janet." 

"Janet, I'm sam, this is my brother Dean. How do you know this person?" his eyes were kind and she relaxed bit.

"I saw her around town a few times." 

"Did you talk to her?" 

"She was asking about the missing girls. But then she left I guess. I haven't seen her in a while." 

"Thank you Janet." Sam said. The girl glanced at Dean and then left. 

Sam looked at his brother. 

"Son of a bitch." Was all Dean said. 

"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean Stepped into the cop shop, in full FBI Getup. 

"Can I help you agent?" The deputy asked. 

"I need to speak to your sherif, again." 

"Sherif Deeks?" 

"Do you have another sherif here?" His sarcasm rang out loud and clear, and the deputy shifted slightly. 

"No sir." 

"Then I guess that's the one." The deputy seemed overly nervous, and Dean squished his eyebrows together. 

"Is there a problem?" 

"No, It's just he's really busy at the moment." 

"I see, well tell him to get un busy." Dean growled. The Deputy gave a short nod then headed down the hall. 

Unknown to Dean, Bobby stood next to him. Anger rising inside him. 

"These assholes are lying about something." He said, even though he knew Dean couldn't hear him. 

"You can go on back." The deputy told Dean. As Dean reached the sheriff's door he felt a small chill, and resisted the urge to pull out his EMF. 

"Agent Stone, This better be important." 

"No, I thought I'd just come by and say hi." The sheriff looked Dean up and down. 

"You gonna let me into your office, or are we gonna do this out here?" The sheriff stepped back and gestured for Dean to enter. 

"So what can I do for you?" 

"Well Sheriff, I need some more information regarding the missing girls." 

"I told you they were runaways." 

"I know what you told me. Here's the thing. This young woman was in no way a runaway." Dean tossed the picture of Grace onto the Sheriff's desk. Dean watched as the sheriff seemed to go a little pale, before regaining his poiser. 

"I don't understand. Who is this?" 

"That is my colleague, agent Sanchez. Apparently she was here investigating the young ladies as well, I got word that she has been MIA. This town was the last place she was seen." 

The sheriff leaned back in his chair. 

"No one reported a missing FBI agent." 

"I'm reporting it now. I'd also like to know why you didn't inform me and my partner that you had already spoken to one of our agents." 

"That's because I didn't." 

"Don't bull shit me Sheriff." 

"Look agent, I was not aware that Agent Sanchez was in our town. Nor had I seen or spoke with her." 

"So if I check your security camera's at no time would I see her coming in or leaving?" 

"You can check what ever you want. IF you have the proper paper work." 

"So what your saying is I need a warrant?" 

"All I'm saying is I did not see nor talk with her. If she was here, then It was never brought to my attention." 

"You better corroborate with me sheriff. Otherwise you are going to have so many agents running through your town, it's gonna look like a damn convention. You understand me?" The sheriff sighed. 

"Whatever you need agent, my men and I are here to help." 

 

You had barely drifted off to sleep when someone had you by the arm and was yanking you to your feet. 

"Come on sweetheart, picture time." he pushed you toward Two men waiting at the cell door. The first thought you had was to attack, But then he grabbed Michelle and the other two girls and shoved them toward the men as well. The last thing you wanted to do was get one of them hurt, so you decided to go along with it. 

"What do you mean picture time?" You snarled. 

"you'll see." he chuckled as the tallest man near you roughly grabbed your arm twisting it behind your back and forcing you down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace and the other girls were shoved into a large reception hall type of room. Large enough for 500 people at least. To one side was a long metal table, lined with several black old fashioned high back chairs. Tall candle holders sat in the middle as a centerpiece, and Gold plates set at each setting, along with long stem champaign glasses, and it reminded you of something out of a renaissance movie where the king and his guest would be seated.   
The left side had a large victorian style canopy bed covered only in black satin sheets. A wooden bar sat on the right side, with a complete Bonnie and Clyde feel. But it was the scene in front of you that caused your heart to freeze and your legs to wanna make a run for it. A small table lined with different sized whips, and devices that would make E.L James blush. Chaines hung from a makeshift door way, and a bar that could be slid back and forth through the glistened as if just shined. 

"On your knees!" The tallest man ordered. Scared the other three instantly knelt onto the hard floor, not looking up. You don't know why you were so stubborn. Maybe it was the hunter in you, or maybe it was because you were raised by Bobby. Either way you stood your ground. 

"I said kneel!" He barked, 

"You forgot to say please." you smiled smugly at the sun of a bitch. He leaned in and whispered in your ear. 

"You better get use to doing what you're told. You're life's going to depend on it." Suddenly he grabbed your wrist tight enough to make you wince, and twisted your arm behind your back. Then forced you to the ground. He walked away leaving you full of anger and embarrassment. 

"Are you trying to get killed?" Michelle whispered. You didn't reply instead glared at the three men standing in front of you emerged in conversation. 

Dean stormed into the motel room, and slammed the door behind him. 

"No luck?" Sam asked. 

"That Sheriff is either hiding something, or dumber than shit." He tossed his tie onto the bed and crossed over to Sam sitting at the small table. 

"How'd you do?" 

"Well I thought I had hit a dead end then I stumbled onto this." He turned the laptop so that Dean could see it. 

There were pictures of several girls on the screen. 

"Not the time to be looking at porn sam." He teased. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Will you just read it." 

"Find A Slave? What is this a Bondage dating sight?" 

"Sort of. I did some checking on these girls. Of course they all have a code name, but I ran their pics. Alot of them have been missing since the early 1900's." 

"So?" 

"So. What if this is what's going on? What if someone is kidnapping females to sell as slaves?" Dean looked at him shocked. 

"That's sick." 

"I agree, but slave trade has been around for a long time, as well as sex trafficking." 

"So we have a sick human on our hands? Great the worse kind of monsters." 

"That's what I thought too. But then check this out." Sam scrolled down to a man across the bottom it said James Woodruff President." 

"Am I missing something?" He hit a button on his laptop and the picture of the sam man popped up 6 times all different names, and Dean could tell by the pictures it was different time errea. 

"Either this guy has alot of relatives that look like him, or....." 

"Or he just doesn't age. Son of a Bitch." 

A young man in his twenties made his way toward you and the others. He snagged you and Michelle up by the arms and half pushed half drug you to an ajoining door. While the tall man did the same with the other two. 

"You're mama must be so proud." you muttered. The kid smiled a cocky grin. 

"Keep it up sweetheart, we get more for the fiesty ones." he teased. The room was full of different types of clothing. Most reminding you of what a wench would wear. There were different colors and sizes but non of them had much material. 

The door to your right opened and an older woman walked in. To look at her you'd think she was a sweet grandmother. But then again you remembered all the horror stories of the sweet grandmothers who were actually off their rockers. 

"Let's get started shall we?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this chapter, sorry for any confusion.

You sat in a room alone. The walls were an annoying white. The kind of white that Asylums used to try and keep their patients calm. The only light came from the small window in the metal door. You pulled your bare feet up off the cold cement floor and tucked them under you. You're eyes scanned the room trying to find anything you might beable to use as a weapon when they returned to get you. The problem was the room had been stripped down to nothing but a sink and an army cot. 

"Think, damn it." you said to yourself. Then Bobby's voice came back at you. 

"The best thing to do is wait. Trust me kid, things happen when you least expect it." The lock on the door clicked and you tensed as the door opened. 

 

Dean was just getting back into the Impala when his phone rang. 

"Yeah?" 

"Agent Sting? It's Sheriff Deeks." 

"Yes sheriff, any news?" 

"As a matter of fact I believe I may have something. Could you meet me at Tailor's Garage? I'm here now, and well there's something you're gonna want to see." 

"I'm on my way." On the way he called Sam 

"Sammy, I just got a call to meet Sherif Dorks," His sarcasm ringing loud and clear as he made fun of the Sheriffs name, " at Tailor's garage. I'll meet you back at the motel." he hung up after leaving the message and sped off. 

Sam checked his message as he entered the motel, while loosening his tie. He tossed the phone on the bed side table, and sighed. He had talked to everyone he could think of, and no one seemed to know a thing. He tossed his suit jacket onto the bed, and went to take a shower. 

Dean pulled up next to the sheriffs car and stepped out. The Sheriff was talking to a deputy but upon seeing Dean, stopped and met him half way. 

"What's going on sheriff?" 

"The garage was broken into last night. This was found at the scene. Look familiar?" He handed Dean a small wallet. Dean's heart skipped a beat, as he opened it to find a fake Badge and ID with your photo on it. 

"Where'd you find this?" The sheriff looked at him angrily. But when Dean didn't flinch he motioned for him to follow. 

"Take off mike, we've got this." The sheriff said as they passed by the deputy. He gave the sheriff a quick nod, then turned and left. 

"Was anything taken?" Dean asked as they entered. 

"About 300.00 cash and a few tools. Any chance your friend had anything to do with this?" The sheriff asked. Dean turned and starred daggers at the man. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Just saying, her ID was the only out of place thing here agent." 

"Right, because she's dumb enough to rob a place and leave her calling card behind?" 

"Maybe she got spooked and dropped it." Dean took a deep breath. 

"Care to show me where it was found?" The sheriff pointed toward the back of the garage toward a car that was up on a lift. Dean squinted his eyes and made his way toward the vehicle. He stopped when he noticed a trapped metal door imbedded into the floor beneath the car. 

"What the hell is this?" 

"Storm shelter." Dean bent down and lifted the heavy door, " Got a light?" The sheriff handed him a flash light and slowly Dean proceeded down the rickety steps,the sheriff on his heels. 

There was a small open room. A few wooden shelves lined one side of the room, with different sized cans. To his left he saw a large door. 

"Where's that go to?" He asked turning to face the sheriff. The man simply shrugged. Dean turned back toward the door, as he reached for the knob, he heard something behind him. Before he could react, it was lights out.


	9. I need a hero

Sam paced the motel room as he tried to call Dean again. 

"Dean, Where the hell are you? It's been hours." He hung up and cussed under his breath. Something was wrong, and he knew it. Dean had said he was meeting the sheriff at Tailor's garage. But that was ages ago. He had tried calling the cop shop, only to be told that the sheriff wasn't in, and no one there had seen or spoken with Dean. Sam ran his fingers through his long mane and headed out the door. 

Dean slowly came to. His head pounding, and his vision a little blurry. Giving all the signs a of a concussion. He attempted to move his hands to the back of his head, but tight ropes around his wrist stopped him. 

"Son of a bitch." He blinked his eyes into focus, to find himself in a small concrete room with no windows. His arms strapped down tightly to a chair. His scanned his memory for what had happened. The last thing he recalled was being in the garage with the sheriff. Then nothing. 

"Damn it!" he hissed. He had known deep down there was something up with that man, and the fact that he had let his guard down pissed him off more than the situation he was now in. He tugged on the ropes trying to loosen them but stopped when the restraints became tighter. 

You sat in the room waiting, wondering what you were going to do. It wasn't that you couldn't handle yourself, but doing so with out somekind of weapon was going to take a miracle. Suddenly the door opened and a tall dark haired man walked in. It took a moment for you to register that it was the town sheriff. 

"Well, how are we?" He asked as he approached you. 

"Just peachy. All though I must say, your room service sucks. You may want to think about hiring some new help." The sarcasm flowed from your lips effortlessly. The sheriff smiled. 

"I'll consider that. I thought you'd be interested in knowing I have one of your friends in custody." You're heart learched a bit. 

"Friends?" 

"Come now. This isn't my first rodeo honey. I know you hunters run in packs." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." The sheriff shrugged. 

"Fine. I thought maybe you'd like to say good bye before you went to your new home. Guess I was wrong." He turned to leave. 

"Wait." He stopped with his back to you. 

"Can I see him please?" Slowly he turned to face you, a smile still plastered across his face. 

"Since you asked so nicely, I think I can arrange that." He snapped his finger and the tall blonde man, who looked like something out of the WWE, stood in the doorway. His eyes were as black as night and you knew in an instant he was a freaking demon. You looked back at the sheriff shocked. You're heart sped up a bit as the man's eyes did the same, before turning back to it's original color. The second guy grabbed you roughly and jerked you off the bed. 

"Escort her to our prisoner." The sheriff said. The man half drug half lead you out of the room. 

 

Sam carefully picked the lock to the door of Tailor's garage and slowly made his way inside. Holding the flash light out in one hand and a gun in the other. He looked as if he had watched one to many police shows, but he wasn't taking any chances. He swept the beam around the main office. Nothing looked out of place, as a matter of fact it looked almost as if no one had been there in sometime. His mind instantly thought that this was some kind of cover up, not an actual working garage. He stepped behind the counter and placed the gun in his waist ban, before ducking down and examining the small shelving underneath it. There wasn't a lot there. A few old manuals, and receipts. nothing of real intrest. But then something caught his eye. He slipped the paper out and laid it on the counter. Aware at all times of where he was. He opened the large legal size note book and scanned the writing. 

Bryant... Top bid* $12,750 #770.   
Adams.... Top bid*, $ 15,00 # 265  
Sandberg.... Last bid, $13,500 # 325. 

He continued to scan the list of names which continued to the next three pages. He then noticed the dates at the top of the pages. Some going back for at least a decade. 

Dean sat in the chair, pissed off and still doing his best to try and get out of the ropes. When the door infront of him opened. He starred wide eyed as Grace was pushed toward him. 

"Make it quick. And don't try anything stupid." The man warned before shutting them both in the room. 

"Dean!" You ran to him and practically knocked him and the chair over as your arms embraced his neck. 

"Are you ok?," He asked, "Did they hurt you?" His voice was full of anger, yet comforting at the same time. You shook your head as you forced yourself to let go. You stared deep into his eyes and felt tears flow for the first time. 

"I'm so sorry." you said. 

"This isn't your fault grace." he reassured you. There was pain in his eyes and it hurt you, that he was hurting. 

"Dean their demons." He looked at you, his eyes burrowed. 

"Yeah, kind of figured that out." He tugged on the ropes, and you noticed for the first time that he was restrained. 

"Little help?" You did your best to try to untie the ropes, but they were thick, and you couldn't get your nails deep enough to loosen the knot. 

"Grace any idea how many there are?" You shook your head as you dug at the rope. 

"I've seen 5 now so far. Dean their auctioning us off. And I don't think it's to other demons." 

"what?" You stopped for a moment and scanned the room for anything sharp that you might be able to cut the ropes with. 

"From what I've heard. I think they are auctioning us off to other monsters. Vampires, werewolves, I'm pretty sure I even heard something about witches."

"You've got to be shitting me." Something reflected off the light in the corner and you scurried to see what it was. 

"I wish I was. I think I've been bought." You sighed with a bit of relief when you saw the small shard of metal, and bent to pick it up. 

"I got the feeling that most are to help populate their groups, or some dumb shit like that." you said as you approached his chair.

"How nice." he muttered. You were about to try and cut his rope with the metal you found When the door opened again. 

"Dean I don't know what to do... If I don't see you again I....." your words wavered as your voice cracked. Dean glared at the man behind you. 

"Stop it. You're not going anywhere." His voice was stern, but his eyes did not waver from the man. 

"I love you Dean, tell Sammy I love him too." You leaned in and hugged him. As you did you slipped the piece of metal into his hand. 

"It's going to be ok, Grace." Dean said in your ear. A strong hand wrapped around your arm and yanked you from him. You let out a small whimper as he did. 

"You BETTER NOT HURT HER!" Dean yelled as he drug you away. 

"Bye Dean." you said. you heard him call out your name as the door was shut. 

Sam left the notebook on the counter and made his way into the garage part. Again his flash light swept the room. He noticed the old car sitting in the middle of the room. He shined the flash light into the window, noticing the torn seats. He swept the light under the car and realized it was sitting on a lift. He was about to move on when something caught his eye. A small trail of dried blood. He glanced around and noticed the large buttons hanging from a box. He made his way to it and pressed the green one. The lift creaked as the car began to rise. Sam froze when he saw the large hidden door in the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean carefully sawed at the rope the with the piece of steal you had given him, till finally he was able to cut free. As he started on the other wrist he stopped suddenly as the door slowly opened. There was a brief moment of pin dropping quietness, then Dean sighed a breath of relief. 

'DEAN?" Sam hurried to his brother. 

"What the hell took you so long Sammy?" 

"What happened?" 

"That Damn Sheriff got the drop on me.," Dean explained as Sam slipped a knife from his pocket and cut the other rope, "I saw Grace." Dean rubbed his wrist as he stood up from the chair. 

"IS she ok?" 

"Yeah so far, I don't have time to explain, we need to find her and the others now!" He took the knife from Sam and headed out the door. Sam drew the gun from his waist band and followed his brother. 

 

You were drug into a large storage room along with the other girls. Each one of you with your hands bond behind your back and your mouths gagged. A large truck was backed up to the loading dock. You watched as The blonde from earlier began pressing a hot Iron into the several of the girls right arms. They're muffled screams were still chilling, as was the smell of burning flesh.  
The girls were then pushed into the back of the truck, like cattle. You felt your hands start to sweat, and your heart beat faster. The branding Irons had numbers on them, and you could only guess that it was a way to make sure the right beast, got the right package. The door opened and the demons stopped what they were doing. He motioned for the blonde and he immediately obeyed. He leaned in and talk softly, you strained to hear over your own nervous breathing. 

"Change of plans. Our special package goes to the Vamps, not mutts." There was discuss in his voice on the last part. 

"I thought the bids were over?" 

"Yes well, They made me an offer I couldn't refuse." 

"What about the pack? They're going to be pissed." 

"Already took care of that. They want a hunter they're getting one. Just a male instead of a female." The guy looked at the sheriff as if he was unsure. 

"I know what you're thinking. But Trust me. It's all good." The Sheriff stopped and looked at you that creepy smile on his face. 

"You should thank me. I saved you from being dog food. Now you'll just be undead." You glared at him with hatred. 

"And your friend, he's going to be taking your place at the dinner table. Isn't that nice of him?" 

The Door burst open and before anyone could think a blade seemed to fly out of no where and into the sheriffs neck. It took a mere two seconds before the other demons reacted to the sudden death of their leader. Just long enough for Dean to retrieve his blade, and Sammy to start shooting. Dean moved quickly toward you and began cutting the ropes, as the colt sprayed bullets left and right. Dean didn't miss a beat he made his way to each girl cutting them free. When the smoke had cleared there was 5 dead demons and 7 terrified and confused women. Your self included. 

"Are you ok?" Sam asked. You practically jumped into his arms. 

"I am now." 

"Grace, are there anymore?" 

"There were a couple of women, but I haven't seen them." You glanced at the 6 other girls all huddled together and scarred. 

"First thing we have to do is get these girls out of here." Dean said. 

"Agreed" You and Sam say in unison. 

"Ok Girls, This is Dean and Sam. They're going to get us out of here." You say. A few give a small ok nod as Sam takes the lead and Dean ushers them out. He stops you. 

"You're sure you're ok?" 

"Yes. I'm Sure." He gives you a small smile then the two follow


	11. Roomate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that Claire didn't come into the picture till way later, but in this version she did. lol

You were awaken by a loud banging on your apartment door. You did your best to ignore it in hopes that who ever it was would go away. You had only been home less than 4 hrs after taking down a damn rafe, and now all you wanted to do was sleep. The banging continued and you glanced at the clock. "6 am" Again who ever it was knew that you were home and just wasn't going to leave. Tiredly you drug yourself off of the couch, that you had collapsed on when you returned home, and blindly made your way to the door. You peered through the peephole, and sighed. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" you asked Claire after you tore open the door. She stood infront of you a little taken back. A duffle bag slung over her shoulder. 

"I need a place to stay." 

"What the hell is wrong with your house?" 

"I can't stay there anymore. Jody is driving me crazy." You stared into her blue eyes. You seriously wanted to tell her to go home, but for what ever reason you moved aside and let her in. 

"What happened this time?" you asked shutting the door. She tossed her bag onto the floor the slumped down into a nearby chair. She propped her feet onto the coffee table. 

"She's always telling me what to freaking do. I'm so sick of it." 

"Claire she's your guardian, that's what she's supposed to do." 

"Not like I asked to live with her. Dean and Cass didn't give me a choice." you roll your eyes and sit on the couch across from her. 

"What happened exactly?" 

"You'll just take her side." 

"Yes, because Jody and I are such great pals." The sarcasm flew from your lips as you leaned back and shut your eyes for a moment. 

"I went on a hunt, and I didn't tell her. When I got back she flipped the hell out on me." Claire crossed her arms. You opened your eyes to look at her. 

"Hunt? What hunt?" 

"Missouri, there was a Windengo." 

"You went all the way to Missouri, to fight a Windengo, on your own?" 

"See I knew you'd take her side." 

"I'm not taking her side. Trust me. You do know how dangerous those things are, right?" 

"Yes. And I killed it." You sat up straight, a smile spread across your lips. 

"You killed it? Alone?" 

"Yep, all by my little self." 

"Hot damn, good for you." 

"See. Why can't Jody have that kind of reaction?" 

"Because Jody is a cop, and even as a hunter she has to go by the book. Hell I think she was born with said book in her hand." You chuckled. 

"She's not that bad." You looked at Claire and raised an eyebrow

"So if she's not that bad, then why are you here 150 miles from home?" 

"It's complicated." 

"Did you tell her you were coming here?" 

"No. I just left her a note." You ran your hand across your face and stood up. 

"Look claire, I don't mind being the cool aunt. But do you know how much shit she's going to give me if I don't call and tell her?" 

"You can't, please. I'll call her later and tell her my self." You sighed. 

"Fine. But if anyone calls or comes asking about you. I'm talking. Got it?" 

"Got it." 

"You want something to eat?" 

"No." 

"Ok well, I'm beat. So make yourself at home. And don't leave with out telling me. No notes." Claire smiled. 

"Sure." You stumbled into your bed room and tossed yourself onto the bed. 

A few hours later you woke to the smell of French toast, and sausage. You followed your nose to the small kitchen, to find Claire cooking. 

"That smells awesome." 

"Thanks. Least I can do, for you letting me crash here." 

"About that, any idea how long you're gonna let Jody sweat?" She shrugged and placed a plate of food on the table in front of you. 

"Seriously. I know Jody can be a pain in the ass, but she's probably flipping out right now. Wouldn't doubt if she has every hunter out there looking for you." 

"So let them look. Why is it you and her don't get along anyway?" 

"We get along ok, now." 

"If you say so." she said sitting across from you. 

"No really, compared to how we use to be. We're like angels now." 

"Why?" You looked at her and set your fork down. 

"Ok, so believe it or not. When I was a kid. I didn't exactly hang out with the right kind of people." 

"You? Nah."

"Ok smart ass. Seriously though. My so called friends were, well let's just say they'd give demons a run for their money." You chuckled. "I remember this one time when Dean came by to talk to Bobby. I was 15, and hadn't been home much.. And when I was, damn Bobby didn't have a clue what to do with me." 

 

Ages before. 

You wondered into the house trying to be quiet. But as your feet hit the first step the light flashed on. You froze and cussed softly. 

"Have fun?" Dean's deep voice confused you for a second and you turned slowly. 

"Winchester? What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Came by to talk to Bobby." 

"Cool, Well good seeing you Dean." You turned to head back up the stairs. 

"Grace what the hell are you doing?" You turn to look at him again, your hand on your hips. 

"Going to bed if you'd let me." 

"Grace, Bobby said you've been out of control lately." You rolled your eyes. 

"Not you too." 

"You've got a great thing going here Grace. Why blow it?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"nothing just, bobby mentioned Cops have been here a few times." 

"YOu mean deputy Mills?" He shrugged. You crossed the floor to him and looked up into his eyes. 

"Mills hates me. She'd give me crap for crossing the street." 

"Maybe, but Bobby doesn't need the heat." 

"Fuck you. You act like you're so perfect." 

"I'm not perfect, but..." 

"No Buts Winchester. I'm not doing anything wrong." 

"Except coming in at 3 in the morning. Hanging out with the Parker kids. You're better than that grace." 

"How the hell would you know? You fly in here, and fly back out. You wouldn't know crap about me. And don't judge my friends. At least I have friends." The words were out before you could stop them, and instantly you felt bad. 

"I'm gonna chalk that up to the alcohol I smell." 

"So I had a couple of drinks. You drink." 

"Grace, I just hate seeing you like this. And Bobby he's worried sick." 

"Well doesn't have to, I can take care of my self. I'm going to bed..," You said lowering your voice to a pure, "Wanna come?" you ran your arm down his arm and stepped so close that your chest was almost touching his. Dean licked his lips. 

"No thanks. Not into Jail bait." 

"Oh that's right. I forgot. Mr Winchester is a man now. Big 18. I won't tell if you won't." 

"Grace?" You sighed and turned to see Bobby. 

"Yeah pops." 

"You just getting in?" 

"Yeah, and now I'm going to bed." you turned and ran up the stairs. You must have collapsed as soon as you hit the bed, because you were woke by the sound of arguing. You're head pounded but somehow you managed to make your way down the stairs. Deputy Jody Mills and Bobby were standing toe to toe. Dean glanced your way from the kitchen doorway. You took a deep breath and made your way down to them. 

"What's going on?" 

"Where were you last night Grace?" Mills asked. 

"Why?" 

"Just answer the question." She barked 

"I told you she was here all night." Bobby growled. 

"I wanna hear it from her." 

"I.... Was...... here..... all... night...." She inhaled deeply at your sarcasm. 

"Damn it Grace. I took Dallas and Kimberly Parker in around 5 this morning. They were caught tagging Steven Pace's barn." 

"The one that looks like a breeze could knock it over? So?" 

"So When Mr Pace made his report, he said there were 5 teens. We were able to arrest Dallas and Kimberly, because of the car. We're looking for the other 4" 

"So ask the Parkers who they were with." 

"I did, they're not talking." 

"We'll I don't know what to tell you. I was here all night, with pops and my boyfriend." you walked slowly to Dean and wrapped your arm around him. 

"If I find out, you had anything to do with this. I swear Grace no more chances."

"Why do you always assume I had something to do with it!" 

"Maybe because The parkers are bad news. and every where I look you're with them." 

"I didn't Deputy, and I would never destroy someone elses property." 

"Unless you have a warrant, I believe you need to go." Bobby said. 

"Fine. I hope I don't have to come back." Jody left and Bobby shut the door. He turned and looked at you angrily. 

"Bobby I swear to god I had nothing to do with that." 

"Where you there when they did it?" 

"No, They were talking about it, and that's when I made Dallas Bring me home. I Swear." 

"Grace you have to stop hanging out with them." 

"Not like there's anything else to do here." 

"Yeah, you're not gonna have to worry about that for a while. You're Going to Wisconsin with Dean." 

"Wait what?" 

"I got wind of a hunt that way. Bobby thought it be a good idea if you came along." You look at him and then Bobby. 

"You're gonna let me hunt?" 

"Yeah well. You're ready, and I trust Dean. But you have to do everything he says. Understood?" 

"Yes sir. I'll go get changed." 

You took another bite of the food. 

"Did you and Dean?" You looked at her confused. 

"Salt n Burn a ghost? Yep" 

"Come on Grace..." 

"No he was 18, I was 15 1/2." 

"Did you ever?" You rolled your eyes. 

"That is none of your business." 

"So Jody always gave you crap." 

"Yeah pretty much. But once I got into hunting. I wasn't around much for her to blame. "

"Did you tag the barn?" 

"No, just guilty by association." 

"See that's what I'm talking about. She's always assuming crap. and she doesn't trust me at all." You were about to tell her that sometimes you have to earn trust when there was a knock on the door. You looked at Claire strangly then went to answer it. 

"Dean Sam. What are you doing here?" 

"We're here to check on you." 

"What?" 

"Can we come in?" 

"Sure." They walked in and froze when they saw Claire standing there. Dean looked at you wide eyed. 

"Hey it's not what you think." 

"Son of a Bitch" Dean said as Sam sighed


	12. Batter up!

"Jody has been going bat shit crazy looking for you, and you've been here the whole damn time?!" Dean Barked his eyes darting between you and Claire. 

"She just showed up last night. What was I supposed to do? Send her away?" 

"You could have called Jody an let her know" Sam's voice was more calm than his brothers. 

"I asked her not too." 

"Jesus Grace, who's the freaking adult?" Dean Growled 

"Hey Don't blame her! And If you think you're gonna drag me back, well you've waisted a trip." Claire stood next to you glaring at the brothers. 

"We're not here to take you home. We didn't even know you were here." Sam insisted. 

"Then why are you here?" you ask. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, neither saying a word. 

"Come on out with it." you said. Sam sighed. 

"We're here to make sure you're ok." 

"Me?" 

"Grace, you remember that incident a yr ago?" Dean asked. 

"yeah. How could I forget. What about it?" you did your best to remain calm, but your heart was starting to beat faster at the memory of almost being sold to a nest of Vampires. 

"We'll several of the other girls have.... Gone missing." The look on Dean's face told you they didn't think it was a coincidence. 

"Missing? Are you sure? " 

"yeah."

"And you think I'm next?" Dean gave a nod and you suddenly felt the floor buckle and had to sit down. 

"Look Grace you don't have to worry. We're not going to leave your side till we get what ever this is." Dean insisted. 

"Damn straight were not." Claire chimed. 

"You are not part of this we, you are going home." Dean told her. 

"You can't tell me what to do." She glared at him. 

"Maybe not, But I can hog tie your ass and have jody come get you." 

"I'd like to see you try." 

"Honey don't tempt me." 

"HEY! Can we please get back to me? Do you even know what we're up against?" You bark

"We're pretty sure it's vampires." Sam said sitting next to you on the couch. 

"Vampires? Shit..." You mutter closing your eyes. 

"We're not 100 % But...." 

"No that makes sense. One of the last things I heard Deeks say was that he had sold me to a nest." 

"What?" Dean asked. You nodded. 

"Yeah I guess it was supposed to be a pack of werewolves, but at the last minute the vamps made him a better offer. They wanted to use some of us to repopulate the nest I guess. Maybe when we didn't arrive they decided to collect on their own?" you looked up at Dean hoping that he would shoot your theory down. But the look in his eyes told you that he didn't think you were that far off. 

"You said some of them? how many?" Claire asked. 

"So far 5." Sam told her. 

"Shit." you muttered. 

"So what's our plan?" Claire asked. You looked at the guys. When neither said anything you sighed. 

"Take it you don't have a plan." 

"We're working on it." Dean said. 

"Oh yippy skippy." you muttered.


	13. Swing and A miss

EVeryone watched Claire as she paced back and Forth while talking on the phone. She wasn't saying much, but each of you knew that she probably wasn't getting a chance to. Judy was giving her hell and a piece of you knew how claire was feeling. It was gut wrenching to say the least. 

"I'm not coming back, I'm staying to help Grace." Claire said finally. There was another moment of silence and then she turned to face Dean. 

"She wants to talk to you." She handed Dean the phone. He hesitated a moment before taking it. 

"Jody?" He moved into the other room. 

"That was intense." You say to Claire. 

"She always over reacts." Claire muttered. The room became awkwardly silent as you and Sam looked at each other. Finally Dean returned, looking pissed off. He tossed Claire her phone. 

"You better do exactly as I say, or so help me I'm sticking you on the first bus back to Sioux falls." You sighed, one problem down. 

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for These s.o.b's to come and collect me?" you look at Dean. 

"I thought about that actually. But Jody just told me of another young girl who was attacked in Tyler. They have her in a physic ward." 

"Who?" 

"Michelle..." 

"Michelle Black?" You looked at him hopeful that it wasn't her. 

"Yeah, you know her?" Sam asked. You swallowed and gave a nod. 

"Ok, well This Michelle, I guess she was in Taylor for a job interview at J.V Computers. A man found her out cold in an alleyway. Torn up and bloody. They took her to the hospital where they pronounced her dead. Only she wasn't. She came to, freaked out a bunch of orderlies and then tried to kill them. They have her sedated at a local physic ward." The words Dean were saying weren't new to you. Shouldn't there wasn't alot that could surprise you anymore. But the fact that you had a connection with this girl made it hurt like a knife to the gut. 

"Ok So we go to Tyler." 

"And do what grace?" 

"What we do best. We save her ass." 

"We don't know if we can." Dean insisted. 

"If she hasn't fed, then she just needs a good old dose of Dead men's blood." You remind him. 

"Sure I'll just run down to the local Walgreens and pick some up." Dean said sarcastically. You roll your eyes. 

"Look it beats sitting here, waiting for something that might or might not show up. At least If we go there we can try and save Michelle. IF we don't she's just going to hurt someone, or worse." Dean looked at Sammy who shrugged. 

"Fine. But I want it on the record that I am so against this." 

"Noted." you said smiling at him.


	14. First base

You sat quietly in the back of the Impala. Watching the stars play hide and seek through the tall tree tops. Claire was curled up on the other side of you, her coat tossed over her as a make shift blanket. Sam was crashed in the passenger seat, his head lulled by the vibration of the window. Dean glanced up at you from the rear view mirror. 

"Can't sleep?" 

"No I miss dad. I keep thinking how he would have fixed everything by now." As soon as you said the words you felt a hand on your arm. You turned expecting to see Claire, only to find her sound asleep still. 

"Yeah Bobby pulled our asses out of the fire more times than we could count." You smiled at Dean. 

"Yeah. Mine too." You held back the emotion that was trying to creep up. 

"You Know Garth said the craziest thing a few months back on a hunt."

"No, Not Garth." you teased. Dean chuckled. 

"Yeah well, he tried to convince sam and I that Bobby was still here, haunting us." A chill ran deep through your spine, and you quickly turned to look. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. Nothing came of it though. Sam even tried a talking board. Nothing." 

"Maybe he just didn't have anything to say." 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to up set you." 

"You didn't." It got awkwardly silent for then next few minutes. YOu couldn't take it anymore. 

"So Claire asked me something the other night." 

"Oh yeah what was that?" 

"She ask if you and I ever hooked up." Dean's eyes darted up to the mirror again and locked with yours. 

"What did you say?" 

"I told her it was non of her business." 

Good answer." 

"Thing I don't get is why everyone seems to think that you and I are attracted to one another." 

"You love me." he said a twinkle in his eye.

"Dean Winchester, I LOVE a lot of things. Animals, Books, fishing, hunting." 

"You just admitted you love me." 

"No I didn't" 

"Yes... you... Did. But it's cool I won't tell anyone." he teased. 

"What ever, just make sure you dont tell Sam. I'd hate for him to get the wrong idea." Dean glanced at his sleeping brother. 

"Not a word... Promise." 

"Thanks Dean." 

Your relationship with the Winchesters was confusing to you. Each had such unique qualities, yet they were the same in some ways too. A Few years back you and Dean were alone on a hunt, after he and Sam had one of their toddler explosions, as you called it, and they split up yet again. You sat on the hood of the Impala as Dean approached with two burgers wrapped in white paper and two large drinks. 

"Thanks again for your help Grace." He said handing it to you. 

"No problem. Although I think you'd be better off if you called your brother and got him out here." 

"He's better off where he's at. Besides I miss hunting with you. " 

"Ok, What ever." you said taking a bite. 

"No really. We use to be really close." 

"What do you mean use to be Winchester?" 

"I don't know, just I guess we haven't kept in contact as much as we should." 

"We're still close, I'll never forget my first prom date." Dean smiled. 

"It was my honor Grace. HEll it was my only prom too." 

"I still can't believe my father talked you into it. I was so embarrassed." you shyly sipped your drink. 

"I don't know why, you were beautiful." 

"You were too. Well handsome. You reminded me of James bond." 

"Only one thing I hated about that night." 

"What was that?" 

"I was to scared to do this." You froze as he took the burger from your hands and set it on the car. He then carefully slid you off the hood and stared down into your eyes. 

"Dean I....." You're voice came out a whisper, that he paid no attention to, as he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was warm, and sweet, and over way before you wanted it to be. 

"Hey you ok back there?" Dean's voice popped you out of your memory. 

"Yeah I'm good." you smiled at him. 

"So You sure you want to go through with this? We could put you in a safe house till we gank this thing." 

"For how long? No I think this is the best way. Besides I was thinking, I doubt the lead vamp is doing the hunting." 

"What?"

" I don't know, I just got this weird vibe. Like maybe he's sending his nest out to do his dirty work." 

"Well there's a thought." 

"right." 

"Welp, looks like we made it." Dean said as his lights reflected on the Welcome To Tyler sign. 

"About time, didn't think we'd ever get here the way you drive." Dean smiled. 

"Hey I'm a great driver." 

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Winchester." you laughed. 

Bobby sat next to his daughter, he wanted to comfort her to tell her he was still there, but he couldn't. He knew she'd flip out at the sight of him. They all would. instead he sat there listening to the two of them talk. He found himself smiling at their banter. A piece of him had always wished the two of them would get together. Then again a small part of him was scared that they would. Now though he couldn't help but feel lost and helpless. Here was this young woman whom he practically raised, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to keep her safe. The thought angered him. 

"Damn did it just get like two degrees colder in here?" She asked. 

"Yeah I feel it to." Dean said but then it seemed to go back to normal. "Must have just been that area back there." Dean said as he pulled into the Dew Drop inn 

"Yeah maybe." She agreed, unsure.


	15. A beer for my horses

You stood leaned up against the Impala, arms crossed, as Sam Stretched from the other side. You watched Dean through the office window as he Asked the manager for a couple of rooms. Claire continued to snooze in the back seat. 

"I was thinking, first thing tomorrow I'd like to go see Michelle." You say still watching Dean. 

"You sure that's a good idea? Maybe you should hang back here at the motel with claire. YOu know let Dean and I do the foot work on this one." You turn around to face him. 

"You are kidding right?" 

"I just thought maybe it be safer." Your expression softened. What was it about Sam Winchester that made you unable to get mad at. 

"Look Sam, I appreciate the concern. But really I'll be fine. Besides I've done my fare share of damage to a vamp or two." Sam smiled 

"Yeah I remember. Just this is different. You're an actual target now." You starred at him from across the top of the Impala.. 

"That's why I have you and your brother here to look out for me." 

"That didn't work out so well the last time." 

"The last time was all on me. My dumb pride got in the way. This time it's different." You assured him. You stretched your arms across the top of the Impala and Sam did the same taking your hands. 

"So we're a team again?" He asked. 

"Forever and A Day. Singer and Winchesters till death do we part." You tease. 

"Not funny." he said but at the same time he cracked another smile. 

"Am I interupting something?" Dean's voice called out. You let go of Sam hands and turned to face him. 

"Nope, Just making a pact. From now on were on the same team." 

"Good to know. I say we get some sleep." He said handing you a key. 

"I'll get sleeping beauty." You say. You woke Claire and the two of you headed to room 201, while the guys took the room next to you. Two hours later you still couldn't sleep. finally you got dressed and slipped out of the motel. 

The night was humid and sticky, even at one in the morning. But the truth was you prefered the warmth to the cold. The cold seemed so final and endless. You glanced behind you nervously then hurried across the road to a small bar. 

Bill's tavern was practically empty. There were a few patrons splattered here and there, but not enough to make a person feel uncomfortable. You made your way to the bar and a tall bartender with long black hair and deep brown eyes looked at you as he wiped down the counter. 

"Hey what can I get you?" He asked. 

"What ever's on tap." 

"You got it." He turned and filled a mug for you. 

"So long night?" he asked setting it infront of you. 

"I guess you could say that." You sipped the beer and let the bitterness edge down your throat. 

"We'll you've come to the right place." He smiled and you found yourself smiling back. 

"Hey Bill, Stop flirting over there and get me a refill." A man at the end of the bar barked. Bill Snickered and made his way to the other end o the bar. You sat there sipping your beer, and thinking. By time you were on your third you were starting to feel like you could take on the world. 

"Thought I'd find you here." Dean said as he took the stool next to you. 

"Hey, Let me guess, Claire sent you?" you slurred just a little. Dean flagged down Bill and ordered a drink. 

"Yeah. She woke you were gone, and she freaked. Thought she was gonna bust our damn door down." 

"Sorry I wasn't planning on being here this long. Time just kind of...." Your words drifted. 

"Hey I get it. So Sam said you wanted to go see Michelle tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to her." 

"Grace, I'm not sure that's a great idea, we don't even have the...... You know." 

"I realize that. I just want to talk to her. I need to know if she's fed, if she's save able." 

"And if she's not?" 

"I guess we'll deal with that." 

"Sorry folks last call." Bill said. He set a whiskey infront of Dean and you. 

"Last one's always on the house." 

"Cool thanks man." 

"Thanks Bill." you smile and he smiled back. Dean watched you curious. 

"What? He's kind of cute." you say. 

"If you say so." 

"Don't be like that. He's cute, but you... You're one of a kind." You say kissing the side of his cheek. 

"Come on princess, your chariot awaits." He downed the drink and then helped you off the bar stool. When you stumbled a bit he wrapped his arm around you and guided you out. Once he had you safely inside the Impala he hurried around to the other side, and climbed in. 

"I'm sorry Dean." 

"For what?" 

"For everything." 

"You have no reason to be sorry. We'll figure this out." 

"I'm not sure I want to." 

Dean looked at you eyebrows pushed together. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Maybe....." 

"Maybe what?" 

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Dean watched you carefully, but didnt push the issue. 

Once back at the motel he opened your door and helped you out. He walked you to your door and waited for you to unlock it. 

"Well thank you for the ride mr Winchester." 

"My pleasure miss Singer." He said. He turned to leave as you opened the door. You froze 

"Um Dean." He stopped and looked inside your room, to find Sam and claire both asleep in your bed. There wasn't anything sexual about it, they were both fully dressed and Claire was curled up in Sams arm like a child. 

"I'll wake him." Dean said he took a step and you stopped him. 

"Don't, I could just sleep in your room? If that's ok?" He looked at you a moment and before you knew it, you had your hand pressed against his firm chest. There was a look in your eyes that he had saw in many other females. 

"I suppose." he said. You shut the door and he gestured for you to walk ahead of him. 

You stood with your back to him, waiting for the door to shut. 

"You ok?" He asked. 

You turned to face him. 

"Dean... I'm scared." you admitted. 

"Everything's going to be ok Grace." he insists. His hands taking yours. 

"You can't gurantee that." 

"Yes I can." 

"I've missed you." He starred deep into your eyes. 

"I missed you too." 

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his. He lingered for a moment then pulled back. 

"Grace. Are you sure?" 

"I'm not that drunk. If I was You'd have carried me in side. remember." you smile. He smiled that charming smile, that heart melting, I'd rob a bank for you, smile. Then he pulled you to him and kissed you with such passion that your heart skipped a beat. 

"One last fling" You think to yourself, as you let him lay you on the bed.


	16. The High lights.

You woke with Dean laying next to you. His strong arm tossed over you as if trying to hold you safely to him. Afraid that someone or something might take you. You're mind flooded back to the night before and you had many mixed emotions. You turned to watch Dean sleeping, and a smile crossed your face. There was a time you would have stayed up wishing on every star that he would be yours and only yours. But as the two of you matured you came to realize that no one would be able to tame either of the young Winchesters. You managed to wiggle out from under Dean and made your way to take a shower.  
As the water cascaded down your back, your mind flickered to the past. Dean and Sam, Sam and Dean. Ughh. They drove you crazy. They were so different, yet they had so many qualities that were the same. Maybe that was why you had actually dated Sam for a while. Not long mind you. What was it. 4, 6 months? Just after he had left for school. 

You and Sam. 

You raised your fist to knock on the door. But stopped yourself. 

"This is crazy," You thought. You were about to turn around and leave when the door was suddenly swayed open. 

"Grace?" You spun and smiled at the youngest Winchester. 

"Hey Sam. Bad time?" You asked. He smiled so deep that his dimples seemed to go clean through his cheeks. 

"Never. Come on in." He said stepping aside. You brushed past and glanced around the small apartment. 

"It's so good to see you." He said pulling you into a hug. 

"You to.. Were you off to class? If so I can come back later." 

"No. It's fine. I was just gonna make a run to the library. Have a seat." He grabbed a pile of clothes off of the sofa and tossed them on the floor. You chuckled as you made yourself comfortable. 

"So what brings you bye?" 

"I was in the neighbor hood, Thought I'd swing by." He eyed you from the chair across from you. 

"(nick Name) come on. I'm happy to see you, but I can also tell there's something else." You sighed. 

"I got into a fight with Bobby." 

"About?" 

"About him being over protective." 

"Bobby?" He said with a sarcastic smile. 

"Yeah. I don't know Sam, Sometimes I think he doesn't think I'm capable of anything." 

"He just worries." 

"I know but..I don't know. I just needed to see a friendly face I guess." 

"Well you have come to the right place." His voice was so sweet that your heart eased instantly. 

"I guess I just needed to get away ya know, think abit. And I figured I'd say hi."

"I get it. There were days when Dad and Dean drove me so crazy I thought I'd smother them both in their sleep" He teased. 

"Yeah. I mean Bobby is amazing, but I think we were spending to much time together." 

"Hey, Why don't you stay here for a few days?" He asked hopeful.

"I don't want to be a problem." 

"Are you kidding? It'll be fun." 

"We'll if you're sure." 

"Positive. What do you say I take you out tonight, show the town?" 

"Sounds good." 

What had meant to be a few days turned into weeks, then months. There was something about Sam that put your mind at ease. It was like he knew what you were thinking before you knew yourself. And before you knew it the two of you were a couple. Of course that's where you think your relationship took a turn. You were the jealous type back then. That you couldn't deny. And when the college girls even glanced his way, well a piece of you wanted to rip their eyes out. Not that you ever mentioned it, or acted on it. No you kept that pushed deep inside. Then she showed up. Jessica. Yeah there was a connection there that no matter how hard you tried to ignore you couldn't. So you backed out gracefully. Told Sam that you needed to get back out there, to hunt, and you couldn't see staying in a relationship while doing so. He fought you on the idea, but not so hard that you felt guilt about it. Had you known then how it would have ended for them you might have stayed. In an odd way you felt guilty about her death. A yr or so later you ran into Dean... Dean was a different situation. You knew he would never settle down. It wasn't in him, and God forgive you... You took advantage of that whenever you could. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and you jumped a bit. The door opened a crack and Dean poked his head in. 

"Hey, are you gonna be in there all day?" 

"I'm almost done, hold your horses." you barked back. 

"We'll we're burning daylight." 

"Whatever dad." you teased as you shut the water off. 

You sat in the back seat of the Impala 

"You scared me last night, taking off like that." Claire whispered. 

"Guess you know how Jody feels." you mumbled. She looked at you taken aback a bit, but then turned and stared out the Window. Dean pulled up in front of the asylum and looked at you from over the seat. 

"You sure you want to go in there alone?" 

"Yeah. I think she may be more acceptent if I go in alone." 

"Grace, odds are she's not even going to remember you." Dean warned. 

"She'll remember me. I'll call when I'm done." You told him as you quickly hopped out. Sam leaned out the window. 

"Be careful." 

"Always." you say. You turned quickly and headed up the stairs. Feeling them watching you. You stepped inside and leaned against the grey wall. Taking a deep breath you reminded yourself that there was no turning back, then made your way to the reception desk.


	17. A line drive

The receptionist looked up at you and smiled. 

"May I help you?" 

"I'm here to see Michelle Black." 

"I'm sorry, she's under observation. No visitors." You reached into your coat pocket and pulled out your fake I.D 

"Could I speak with her Dr then?" She looked at you for a second unsure, then picked up the phone. 

"Dr Prail. There is an FBI agent here who wishes to see you." She hung up and pointed to the chairs at the end of the hall. 

"He'll be right with you." You give a fake smile and then take a seat. A few moments later a tall elegant looking man in a white coat approached you. 

"I'm Dr Prail." 

"Dr. I'm Agent Fox. I was hoping to speak with one of your patients. Michelle Black." You flashed your I.D at him. 

"Miss Black isn't allowed visitors at this time." 

"I understand. But it is important that I talk to her about her situation." 

"She's highly sedated, agent. She probably won't even know you're there." 

"Even so, I must inssist that I at least try to talk to her." The Dr looked as if he was going to argue with you, but instead gave a small exhale. 

"Very well. This way." 

You followed him down a long corridor, and through a guarded double door. A Few patients wondered the area as if lost, and not even aware of you or the dr. He stopped at a door and unlocked it. He turned the handle and opened the door slowly. 

"I'd like to speak to her alone please." you insisted. 

"I don't think that's a good idea agent." 

"Noted." you say stepping inside and shut the door before he could protest again.

You stood at the door and watched her. She was strapped to the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing raspy. Slowly you made your way to her bed. 

"Michelle can you hear me?" Her eyes popped open, causing you to step back a moment. 

"Michelle it's grace." She starred at you, her eyes vacant of any sign of knowing who you were, then with out warning she started growling and lurching at you. As her mouth opened large fangs came into view. 

"Oh Michelle I'm so sorry." You said. She lunged at you, growling like an animal. But only for a second then she laid back down and closed her eyes. 

"Grace I need to know where they are. The ones who did this to you." She opened her eyes again.

"Their coming for you." She said for the first time. 

"Where are they? I'll go to them." Grace moved her head side to side. You weren't sure if she was telling you no, or was just so out of it that she didn't know what she was doing. 

"Michelle?" When she didn't answer you glanced at the door behind you, then pulled a small pocket knife out of your jean pocket. You watched her tossing back and forth in pain. 

"What the hell am I doing?" You asked your self. Then you made a small cut on her arm. She didn't even seem to notice, just kept breathing in that painful shallow way. You bent down, closed your eyes and ingested the vampire blood as if your life depended on it.


	18. Change up

You hurried and left the Asylum. Not stopping to talk to the Dr or anyone. Your mind swirling with what you had just done. At the same time you weren't even sure if anything had happened. If it had even worked. Of course you weren't to sure how long it would take for the blood to do what it was supposed to. Change you forever. You pulled out your phone as you turned and headed down the sidewalk. 

"Hey how'd it go?" Dean's voice rang out. 

"You were right, she had no idea who I was." 

"Sorry Grace. Maybe it was just the drugs." 

"Yeah maybe. Did you get the blood?" 

"Yeah, we got a vial of it. Had she fed?" 

"Honestly I couldn't tell. But I think we should give it to her anyway. Even if it is to late, at least either way she'll be out of her misery." The words made your mouth feel bitter, as if you had just taken a nasty pill. 

Dean was quiet for a moment. 

"If that what you think we should do." 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Ok well were on our way there now." 

"About that. I don't think it's a good idea if I go back in there." 

"Why what happened?" 

"Nothing. It was just harder than I thought it would be seeing her like that. I'm on my way back to the Motel now." 

"Wait for us we'll give you a ride." He was starting to sound as if he was in a tunnel. The sound of buzzing in your ear was making it hard to concentrate on his words. 

"No it's ok. I'll see you when you get back." 

"Alright, we'll let you know how it goes." 

"K. Bye." You hung up and your head started to pound. It was as if you could not only feel the pounding but it seemed to echo in your head as well. By time you reached the motel you had an horrific chill and your legs felt like rubber. You're breathing became shallow and you barely made it to the bed, where you coiled yourself up into a ball and cried. 

It wasn't easy to say the least for Dean, Sam and Claire to get into the asylum. But with a little luck, and a lie about wanted to see the institute for possibly admitting their mother they somehow managed to get a tour. They passed the corridor that posted. Personal only. A guard sat sternly at the front door. 

"What's that?" Claire asked pointing to the locked door. 

"That is where our more troubled patients reside." The Dr explained. Dean and Sam gave a nod as if understanding what he was saying. But it was actually a cue for Claire to do her thing. 

"Is there a restroom near by?" She asked urgently. The Dr looked at her annoyed but pointed to a door down the hall. Claire made her way down the hall slowly. Not many people were around, which could be both good and bad. 

"So Dr as we explained our mother has been having hallucinations and well we believe she needs help." Sam said. 

"Yes. Well I would first have to have a one on one with her, to make a proper diagnose." 

"What if she refuses to be admitted can we admit her anyway?" Dean asked. Before the Dr could answer Claire yelled out a blood curdling scream. The four men all starred at each other for a mere second then took off toward her. 

Dean hung back letting the Guard round the corner. Glancing over his shoulder he made his way to the guards desk and pressed the button unlocking the door. 

Claire laid huddled on the floor. 

"Claire? What's wrong?" Sam asked

"My side. It hurts so bad!" She exclaimed. The Dr bent down and attempted to examine her. 

"Where?" 

"Here." She said forcing tears and pointing to her right side. A few patients seemed to wonder out of their rooms curiously. 

"Keep them back." The Dr ordered the Guard. 

Dean made his way past the few patients till he came to the door that had Black On the front of it. He glanced around before pulling out a small kit. Once he had the door open he stood and stared at Michelle Black laying in her bed. She was strapped but he knew that the way she was thrashing about that the leather wouldn't hold her long.


	19. Chapter 19

Michelle suddenly went still and Dean stood watching her. 

"I can smell you from here." She hissed. Dean edged toward her. 

"Well, I hope you like the cologne. It's new." 

He looked down at her and their eyes locked. 

"I am so hungry." She said 

"I'm sure you are sweetheart." 

She lurched forward but Dean didn't move. 

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked. She licked her lips. But then there was something strange in her eyes, they seemed to go normal for a second. No hatred, no rage. 

"They know I'm here. They're coming!" Her voice was so urgent, begging. 

"Who's coming?" 

The door shot open and Dean hid the surynge behind his back as he spun toward the door. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Orderly asked.

"I'm visiting." 

"You shouldn't be here. But I guess it's true what they say. The Lord really does supply our needs." 

He shut the door behind him and smiled to show long pointed teeth. Dean's eyes widened, from surprise as the beast took a slow step toward him. 

"And here I thought it was me she was talking about." Dean said. The vamp was on him in a second and held him up so that his toes were barely touching. 

"See I thought I was gonna feed my new sister a little crazy to get the ball rolling. But now Her first meal gets to be a hunter. How lucky for her." 

"Sorry to disapoint you." Dean said as he rammed the suryng into the vampires neck. The monster dropped like dean and his hand flung to his neck, surprise in his face. Suddenly he began to yell as if in the most horrible pain, and crumbled to the floor. Dean scrambled to his feet and watched as the vampire took his last breath. Michelle hissed and Dean glanced at her. He didn't want to leave her, but there was no way he was going to beable to get her out. Quickly he snagged the needle from the vampires neck, step over him and made his way to the door. Claire rolled on the floor pretending to be in pain, as the Dr did his best to try and figure out what was wrong. The guard was busy keeping the spectators as Dean quickly rounded the corner. "We better get her to the hospital." He said side stepping Sam. "yes I'll call for an ambulance. " The Dr said pulling out a cell phone. "No, We'll take her." Dean scooped Claire up and Cradled her. The Dr rose with them. "I really think we should wait for the EMT. It may be her appendix." "It's ok we've got her." He hurried past Sam on his heels. Once inside the elevator Dean stood her up. "How did it go?" Sam asked. "Not good." Dean Replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean, Sam and Claire entered the motel. 

"Where the hell is she?" Dean hissed. 

"Maybe she's in your room." Claire offered. They turned to leave, when a noise from the bathroom stopped them in their tracks. Dean and Sam looked at each other. 

"GRACE?" Dean called out as he made his way to the small bathroom There was a strange rattling sound and then the door bolted open. He took a step back surprised. 

"Grace?" Sam asked. 

You pushed Dean back with such force that he seemed to take flight and slammed against the wall. 

"What the hell?" Claire said. 

"Grace?" Sam said again. You turned toward him and hissed. Instinctively Sam pulled Claire behind him. 

"Grace... What happened?" Dean asked Getting up. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered As you went to cradle your pounding head. 

"Grace, it's ok.. Let us help you." Dean said edging toward you. 

"No Stop!" He stood still holding his hands. "I can hear your freaking blood moving through your veins" 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, as reality hit them. 

"Grace you can fight this. Ok. We can help you. Just give us a chance." Dean said. You shook your head no. 

"Yes you can Gracie. We'll help you." Sam said. 

"Get Back! I Don't Want YOur Help!" You yell. 

"You don't mean that." Sam said. 

"Yes I do. I did this on purpose! It's the only way." Your head was pounding so hard, and the sound of their breathing seemed to be magnified. 

"Grace.. Let us help you." Claire said as she edged around Sam. "It's going to be ok." You stared at her, suddenly full of rage. Before anyone could stop you, you were on top of her. The two of you fell to the floor rolling around. In a flash you had her pinned and was trying to sink your fangs into her. Sam grabbed you and pulled you back, but your strength was stronger than he thought, and you tossed him like a rag doll. Dean tackled you. 

"Damn it Grace!" He yelled. You managed to roll away from him, and in an instant you were out the door and gone.


	21. Trade Off

Dean helped claire to her feet. 

"Do you think she got jumped on her way back from the Asylum?" She asked. 

"I don't think so. She said she wanted this." Sam replied. 

"So she let her self get changes? Why in the hell would she do that?" Claire wondered as her eyes darted back and forth between the two brothers. 

"So they'd come for her." Dean told them. 

"That doesn't make sense. They were coming for her anyway, right?" 

"MAybe, maybe not. But Grace she's not one to take chances. She wanted to make sure they came to collect." Sam said. 

"I should have known she was up to something. We have to find her before she gives into the craving." Dean muttered. 

"That's easier said than done. We have no idea where she went." Sam said. 

"What if they find her before we do?" Claire asked. 

"That's not going to happen." Dean growled. But Deep down he was thinking the same thing. 

Your head was pounding, and your stomach felt so empty. As if you hadn't eaten in months. The metallic taste in your mouth was getting stronger and you wanted it to stop. But at the same time it made your mouth water. You were finding it hard to control your emotions, your anger. It was rising inside of you, like a wild animal. And you wanted to tear someone, anyone to pieces. You darted into the alleyway when you heard footsteps coming your way, and pressed yourself against the brick wall. You closed your eyes tight as someone hurried past. As you inhaled you could almost smell the blood flowing through her. The sound of her heart beating in your ears. You felt your feet move, and no matter how you tried you couldn't control them. You wanted her, had to have her. One step, Two Steps. 

"There you are." A man said as he stepped in front of you. You looked into his eyes, but for what ever reason you weren't scared. You just wanted to get past him, you could still smell her as she rounded the corner. 

"No, no my dear. Not yet." He said. You looked at him, locking eyes. There was something about him you didn't understand. You couldn't smell him the way you could The others. You had no desire to tear into him. 

"The names Clyde, and I bet you have a lot of questions." His voice was soft, yet deep. Almost like a purring cat. It was comforting somehow. 

"Grace? Correct? Yes I'd know you anywhere. You were to be our number one investment. I am mighty surprised that you infected yourself like that. But I supposed it was just a matter of time anyway. Come now, we have a few things to do before you enjoy your first meal." He took your hand and that was the last thing you remembered.


	22. High Fly Ball

Dean peered out the window as he drove slowly through town. He knew it would be like finding a needle in a haystack, but it beat sitting around doing nothing. Sam and Claire took the south side of town. Dean was sure he looked like the warning poster for stranger danger, and he half expect for a cop to come at him cherry's flashing. He pulled baby into the parking lot of Billy Bob's Bar, and stepped out. He noticed a young woman coming out of the bar, and met her half way to her car. 

"Excuse me." 

"Not interested." She muttered as she unlocked her mustang. 

"I just want to know if you've seen my friend." He held out a picture of Grace. The girl looked at it closely. 

"No sorry. Who is she?" 

"Her name is Grace." 

"She your girlfriend?" 

"No, just a friend." He muttered slipping the picture back in his jacket pocket. 

"She a run away?" 

"Sort of." The woman glanced over her shoulder as if making sure no one was around. 

"Look, there's a place about a mile out of town, south of here. It's an old abandoned farm house. You may want to check there." There was something in her voice that said I shouldn't be telling you this. Dean gave a small nod. 

"Thanks I will." he turned to leave. 

"HEy mister." Dean turned back at her. 

"Be careful alot of not so nice people hang out there." She said. Dean gave her a small nod, and she quickly got into her car. Dean watched her drive off. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit speed dial. 

Sammy picked up on the first ring. 

"Dean any luck?" 

"Maybe where are you?" 

"On 5th street. Across from Mel's diner." 

"Stay there, I'm on my way." 

 

You hurt so bad, everywhere. It felt as if you had just finished the worlds longest marathon. Every muscle in your body was killing you, and you were so tired all you wanted to do was sleep. You were barely aware of some one laying you on a bed. 

"She's beautiful." Someone said. His voice was deep, and the accent was clearly Italian. 

"Yes, she will make a fine addition to our family." The second voice said. 

"Why can't we let her feed?" A female asked. 

"Yes, food." you think to yourself

"Because I want her first meal to be as special as she is. And when she does, she'll be so ravaged that she won't even be able to stop herself." The Italian said. You felt someone's hands brush your bangs from your face. Your eyes flew open and your breathing became rapid. 

"Shh, my pet. It won't be long now." He tells you. 

 

"Dean, we don't even know what we're driving into." Sam said as the three of them sped out of town. 

"I get that, but if there's any chance that she's there then we have to check it out." 

"Then what? We don't even have anymore deadman's blood." Claire said from the back seat. 

"We don't need it, if we kill the head vamp." Dean said glancing into the rearview mirror. 

"Do you think this is the nest?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know Sam." 

"Dean....." Sam let the warning in his voice stop with his brothers name. 

"Sam I get it's dangerous. But Grace would do it for us, She's family." Sam gave a small nod of agreement. 

"What if she's already fed?" Claire asked. Dean glanced at her again then at Sam. Neither one of them spoke. That was exactly what they were both thinking. Dean prayed it wouldn't come down to that.


	23. Another foul

Dean shut the headlights off as he coasted into the drive way. The old house was three floors, four if you included the basement. It seemed so out of place, as if it wasn't really there, just a memory of the past. The crescent moon loomed over top of it, and seemed to claire that it was trying to warn them in some way. Dean and Sam slipped out of the car ad slowly made their way to the trunk. Claire took a deep breath and prying her eyes off the moon, followed. 

"So do we even have a plan?" Sam asked as He drew a sword from the trunk. 

"Yeah, Don't get killed." Dean replied as he handed a flask full of holy water and blade to claire. 

"We don't even know if she's in there." Sam argued again. 

"Well if she's not, then we're back to square one. So let's hope to God she is." 

"You stay close." Dean barked at Claire. She rolled her eyes and gave him a fake salute. 

The three stayed low as the crept up to the house. There was a low flickering light coming from the large front room window. Dean peered inside to see a fireplace a glow. He backed up and leaned against the house. 

"Somebody's home." He whispered. 

"So how do we get in?" Sam asked. 

"Front doors open." Claire announced. Sam and Dean glanced at her on the large wrap around porch, her hand was on the door knob. 

"Claire.." Dean hissed. She glanced at them, shrugged and took a step inside. 

"I knew she should have stayed behind." Dean said as he and Sam hurried to catch up to her. 

Once inside Dean placed his finger to his lip, then pointed upstairs to Sam. Sam gave a nod and gently pushed Claire towards the stairs. As they quietly crept up the old wooden steps, Dean slowly made his way toward the kitchen. 

"Their here." Trevor told Cajetan. The leader smiled sweetly. 

"Yes I can smell them. Get our sisters ready it is about time they feast." 

You couldn't take it anymore. The anger inside you was raging, and the hunger was even worse. You had no control over your own body, as if you were under some kind of spell. All you wanted to do, was tear into the first thing you saw. The room to your door opened, and you sat straight up in bed. You looked at it confused for a moment when you saw no one there. You felt your body almost float off the bed as you hurried to peer out the door. There was a moment of silence then you heard them, and you inhaled deeply as if you had just walked into a bakery full of home made goods.   
You slinked back into the shadows for a moment, and as the first body past by you, you couldn't contain yourself anymore. You pounced ontop of your meal like a lion onto a gazelle. 

Claire hadn't seen you coming. One second she was sweeping rooms with Sam the next thing she knew you were on top of her. She let out a scream of surprise then did her best to roll out from underneath you. She could feel saliva dripping onto the back of her neck and it made her fight even more. Suddenly she felt your body being lifted off of her, and she rolled to see Sam doing his best to hold you against the wall. 

"Grace.... You can fight this." Sam was saying. But all you could think was how hungry you were, how you wanted to sink your fangs into his flesh. 

"Grace, listen to my voice. You don't have to do this honey. Please, I don't want to hurt you." Sam begged. You growled and pushed him off of you, sending him across the small hallway. He hit the wall with a thud. You took two steps toward him when something wet landed on your skin. It took less than a second for the water to start burning and you jumped back, yelling in pain. Scarred you turned and flew down the stairs. 

"Are you ok?" Claire asked Sam. He managed to get to his feet, and noded. 

"I didn't know what else to do. It was that or kill her." 

"It's ok. Come on, we have to warn Dean." He said heading down stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean hadn't seen him coming. It was as if he appeared out of thin air, knocking Dean to the floor. He spun around only to find himself pinned between the vampire and the floor, using every muscle he could he tried to push the beast off of him. It's eyes poured into Dean's soul, and he thought this was how he was going to end. Lunch. But in a blink the creature was dead. His head detaching from his body is a spew of blood. Dean laid underneath the weight of the decapitated body trying to catch his breath. 

"DEAN!" Sam's voice reached him, as the body was pushed off of him. Dean looked up into the eyes of his brother. 

"Thanks for that Sammy." Dean said as he took Sam's hand. 

"No problem." He replied helping Dean to his feet. 

"Guys." Claire's voice cracked a bit. The two brothers turned to face her, and froze instantly when they saw the man standing behind her. He had he held tightly to his body, his fangs just inches from her neck. Dean started to dart toward them, but he yanked her tighter. 

"I wouldn't mate.", He said, "EVen if you did manage to get me, I don't think you'd get them." Three more vampires eased out of the shadows. Sam and Dean tensed as they glanced around the room at the vampires who were edging their way toward them. They stopped as if a force field was standing between them and the Winchester's 

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Come on!" Dean growled. 

"Oh you think they are the ones you have to worry about? No not them." As if on cue foot steps made their way down the stairs. A small over head light clicked on and a very tall man stood next to Grace. 

"Hello gentlemen." The British accent flowed from his lips, Dean could hear the sarcasm as well. 

"So you're the one we've been looking for." Dean said. Sam couldn't drag his eyes from Grace. She looked at them as if she had no idea who they were. The man held her arm like a parent would a child, keeping her from moving away from him. 

"In the flesh. Well sort of speaking." 

"What are you gonna do change us all?" Claire asked. He looked at her as if noticing her for the first time. 

"We'll not all of you, just two. But one of you lucky hunters get to be Grace's first meal, Won't that be a treat?" He let go of her arm and she practically flew at them. 

You didn't want to hurt them, they were all your friends. You knew that, but the hunger inside you was something you couldn't deny yourself. 

"Grace..." Dean said his voice low, "Grace you can fight this." 

"Grace we need you." Sam said. They were trying to reach the human side of you, but the hunger, All you wanted to do was stop the hunger.

Claire was pushed next to Sam, and the sudden movement made you spin quickly to face her. Sam slid between you and her. You tried to control your breathing, but you could hear their blood flowing through their veins, and no matter how much you tried to stop it, the craving just got stronger. 

You took a step toward Sam, and you saw him stiffen. 

"GRACE!" Dean snapped. You spun your head at him. 

"Grace I know you're in there, I know you can hear me." 

"Finnish him!" The tall man exclaimed. The look on Dean's face told you he was scared, although he would never admit it. No not Dean Winchester. He would go to his grave acting like the bad boy he wanted every one to think he was. You learched and knocked him to the ground. 

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. He headed toward him and you spun. You slammed him with one hand to the ground and in a flash found yourself kneeling over Sam as if he were your last meal. Saliva forming on your lips. You Bent down your fangs inches from his neck. His large hands pressed against your shoulders doing his best to fend you off. 

"Grace Stop!" Claire yelled. There was a rustling noise behind you, but you didn't care. All you wanted to do was feed the hunger inside you. Your lips brushed the curve of Sam's neck. 

"Grace please." He whispered into your ear. Then something happened. A searing pain made it's way through you, your head feeling as if it was going to explode. You sat up cradling your head in your hand. 

"Grace?" Sam was saying as you straddled his body. 

"Sam, I'm sorry." you said then lights out. 

Dean/ 

Dean saw Sam's sword next to him and rolled to his feet, sweeping the sword up as he did. He didn't even aim, just swung, taking out the vampire closest to him. It was enough of a distraction that Claire was able to do the same. Everything happened so fast, none of them really had time to react. Claire felt strong hands go around her neck and the life being squeezed out of her, then she was collapsed on the floor, the leaders dead body laying next to her. Dean dropped the sword and knelt down to her. 

"You ok?" 

She nodded as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Grace?" Dean turned at the sound of his brothers voice, just in time to see grace crumble next to his brother. 

"Is she ok?" Claire asked in a wheeze. 

"We have to get her out of here." Sam said getting to his feet. Dean scooped you up and headed toward the stairs. Sam wrapped an arm around Claire and followed.


	25. Chapter 25

You slowly opened your eyes, it took a moment for you to realise you were in a hospital. The buzz of the over head light was the only thing you could hear. You did your best to focus when you realized someone was talking softly. 

"She on her way home now Jody, Sam and I made sure she was on the bus." You shut your eyes not wanting dean to know you were awake, but listened closely. 

"No she's fine, I promise. Take it easy on her though ok?" Dean sighed. "No I'm not telling you how to raise her, I'm just saying that she's fragile... And a damn good hunter." You heard him cross the room but remained still. 

"Dr's said Grace is going to be ok. Shouldn't be in here to long." The door opened and you could tell the heavy footsteps of Sam entering the room. 

"Give us a call when Claire arrives ok? Yeah I will, thanks." 

"How's Jody?" Sam asked 

"Pissed and relieved at the same time. I wouldn't want to be claire right now though." He said. 

"Dean i was thinking." 

"About?" 

"Do you think we should tell Grace about Bobby?" 

"Why the hell would we do that?" 

"I don't know, I just think she should know." 

"No, She has enough crap on her plate. She doesn't need to know he didn't pass over when we thought he did. Besides he's gone now, no point." 

"Maybe your right." 

Your breath caught in your throat. The words didn't make any sense. What the hell were they talking about, Bobby didn't pass over? How could that be? 

"Any effects from....." Sam's words drifted as he reached your bed. 

"Shouldn't be. We offed the head vamp, so she should be back to normal, along with the other girls." 

"Yeah, Why the hell would she do that? Put herself in that danger?" 

"I don't know, maybe it was her way of drawing the bastard out into the open." 

"Do you know what would have happened if we hadn't have gotten there?" 

"I don't even want to think about it." The room got silent and you couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Do you have to breath so freaking loud?" You asked, opening your eyes. Dean and Sam looked down at you, one on each side. Dean smiled that charming smile. 

"About time you woke up." 

"Not like I can sleep with you two hovering over me," you teased as you tried to sit up. 

"Take it easy. How do you feel?" Sam asked helping you

"Like a new woman. How long have I been out?" 

"Four hours, give or take." Dean said. 

"Geeze. Well I'm awake now, let's get the hell out of here." 

"Grace...." Sam started to argue 

"Sam I'm fine, and you know how I feel about hospitals, about the same as you feel about clowns." Sam shifted uneasily as Dean chuckled. 

"Sam go see if you can get the paper work going." Dean said. Sam looked at him as if he was going to protest, but instead gave a nod and headed out the door. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean snarled as soon as he was gone. You looked at him surprised. 

"I figured it was the only way to get him to come out of hiding." You said throwing his words back at him, "Where are my clothes?" Dean rolled his eyes then went to pull your things out of the small closet. 

"Come on out with it." you say as he tosses you your clothes and gives you that look that so easily says something was on his mind. 

"Do you remember what happened?" 

"You mean my obsession with trying to have you for lunch?" You ask as you slip your jeans on under the robe. Dean shrugged. 

"Yeah. Look I really am sorry about that Dean. I couldn't seem to stop myself no matter how hard I wanted to. The need for blood was so over whelming." You slipped the rob off, reveiing your breast and he hurried to turn around.

"Really after we...." you laughed pulling your shirt over your head. 

"Yeah well, What can I say I'm a gentleman when I haven't been drinking." you rolled your eyes. 

"You can turn around now." You bent down to retrieve your boots. 

"Seriously though, Don't do that again?" 

"Let you see me naked?" 

"You're avoiding the conversation." 

"I learned from the best." you say as Sam returns. 

"Well they weren't to happy, but you're free to go." He said. 

"Sweet. So why are we standing around?" You ask hopping off the bed. Your feet hit the floor and you felt a little woozy. Dean hurried to your side and wrapped an arm around you afraid you. 

"I'm ok, just got up to fast." you say brushing him off. You stood up straight and headed toward the door. 

"Well are you ladies coming or not?" You ask as you head out. Dean and Sam glanced at each other before turning to follow you.


	26. 9th inning

"Should we tell her about Bobby?" Sam's words echoed through your head day and night. 

"What about Bobby?" You thought. You wanted to ask, to tell them that you had heard them talking. But you were scared to know the truth. 

"Hey you alright?" Sam asked bringing you out of your secret world. You looked up at him and smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm good. What'd you got?" He looked at you as if he didn't believe you, but he also knew there wasn't much point in pushing it. 

"I think we're dealing with Djin." He said placing a book in front of you. 

"Seriously? I thought they were extinct." You stared down at the old photo of a God, his arms out stretched toward the heavens and a bloodied human body laying at his feet. 

"So did I. But everything points to it." 

"Ok so what's our next move?" 

"We need a knife dipped in lambs blood." You look up at him like he was crazy. 

"Sure not a problem, I'll just run down to the 7/11 and get some." He smiled at your sarcasticness. 

"Dean has that covered. Our job is to locate this son of a bitch." You looked taken aback a bit. 

"Sam, I think you're spending a little to much time with your brother." you tease. 

"You could be right." he joked. 

"So where do we start?" 

"I was going to talk to Emily's family, see if we can pinpoint her last known whereabouts. Figured we could start there." Sam said. 

"Sure. Why don't you go do that? I'm going to go talk to the local P.D" 

"Really? They weren't much help when we last talked to them." 

"Yeah I know, but I have a few more questions for the good sherif." Sam looked at you confused. 

"You want me to come with you?" You stood up and grabbed your jacket. 

"That's sweet Sam, But I think I can handle it." You said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly. As you were leaving the motel room you stopped and faced him. 

"Sam, do you ever wonder about us?" He looked at you, there seemed to be a far off distance in his eyes. 

"Sure. But I don't think I was the right Winchester for you. I never was." He gave you a small smile. 

"I do love you Sam." you say softly. 

"I know." he gave you a wink and you cracked a smile, before heading out. 

Dean drove into Lancaster city limits just as the sun was starting to set. He picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial. When Sam's phone went to voice mail he pushed his eyebrows together. 

"Hey sam, I'll be there in 15 min. Where are you?" He disconnected and then dialed Graces number. Again it went to voice mail. 

"Grace what in the hell are you and Sam doing? Nevermind I don't want to know. I'll be there in 15 min, so telly Sammy to wrap it up." He joked as he hung up. He tossed the phone on the seat next to the container of lambs blood. He couldn't believe there was a small pain of jealousy just at the thought of Grace and his brother possibly. He shook the thought out of his head. 

"Their probably just out having a drink." he assured himself. 

A few moments later the phone rang, he scooped it up and glanced at the number. 

"Grace?" 

"Dean, I can't find Sam." There was fear in her voice. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I Mean I can't find Sam! I've looked every where. And he's not answering his phone." 

"Shit! Wait for me at the motel, I'll be there soon." He hung up and pressed the padale of the Impala to the max.


	27. What might have been

Sam woke with his head spinning. He felt as if he had the worst hang over in his entire life. As he blinked rapidly his vision began to clear showing that he was laying on a leather couch in some kind of Den/library. There was a large Oak table in the center of the room and slowly he made his way to it. He had no idea where he was, this wasn't right, the last thing he remembered was flagging down a small taxi to go... Where was going? Every thing was so jumbled. He glanced down at the desk full of papers. 

"The Party of the first part, is willing for forgo all rights to the joint business if the party of the second part will agree to reimburse them for the amount that is owed them when the establishment was first obtained." 

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He flipped through the file to his right to reveal a divorce agreement. His Name Samuel Winchester Attorney at Law signed at the bottom. The room spun again. Attorney that's not right. He thought. The door to the office opened and two small children ran to him. A girl about the age of 5 and a boy around 7 or 8. 

"Daddy, Johnny said you won't be able to come to my dancing show." the little girl said. He chestnut hair done in tight braids, her hazel eyes looking at him sadly. 

"Um?" He wasn't sure what to say. 

"I told her you had alot of work to do dad, and it was what it was. Besides it's just a bunch of babies trying to dance on their toes. And failing poorly." The boy said standing against the door frame. Sam just looked at them confused, he was trying to make sense of everything, even though it was foreign to him in some way it seemed to also be familiar. He looked at the two kids again. The boy- johnny that's what the girl called him- he looked so much like Sam did when he was little. But how could that be? 

"Johnathan, I told you and Mary to leave your father alone." Sam looked up at the woman who had just walked into the room. 

"Jessica?" He muttered. She looked older, yet he knew it was her. His heart skipped a beat. 

"I am so sorry honey, I told them you were working." She said walking up to the girl and scooping her up. 

"It's ok." he said not able to take his eyes off of her. 

"Daddy you will be there, right?" Mary asked Sam, her eyes looking so sad. 

"Of course." he said smiling. 

"You promise?" 

"I promise?" 

"Pinky Promise?" She asked holding out her tiny finger. Sam's smile grew. 

"Pinky Promise." he said engulfing the child's Pinky with his. The girl smiled back. She has her mothers smile. Sam thought to himself. 

"Ok, What do you say we let Daddy get back to work?" Jessica said. She gave Sam a sweet kiss on the lips and turned to leave. Johnny stayed and glared at his father. 

"You shouldn't lie to her dad. It's just gonna hurt more when you don't show." He snarled. 

"I said I'll be there, and I'll be there." Sam insisted. 

"Right, just like you swore you'd be at my ball game." Johnny rolled his eyes and stormed out of the Den. Sam stood alone in the Den confused. 

Dean/Grace

Dean paced the motel room. 

"Tell me again what happened?" He asked. Grace sighed. 

"I told you all ready, Sam went to talk to Emily's family. I went to the cop shop. I came back and he wasn't here. When he didn't answer his phone I went to their house myself. They swear they never saw, or talked to him. I've looked everywhere I can think of, He's not here." 

"Son of a Bitch." Dean ran his fingers through his short hair, frustrated. 

"I'm sorry Dean." 

"It's not your fault. We'll find him." But there was something in his voice that told you he wasn't sure himself. 

Sam sat at the dinner table watching his family eat. Little Mary was chattering on about her dance recitel and Johnny was trying to get a word in regarding one of his friends and something about a camping trip. Sam watched Jessica as she did her best to listen to both conversations. I have to be dreaming, Sam thought. But then again it all seemed so real. The phone rang and Jessica got up to answer. 

"So Can I go?" Johnny asked Sam. 

"Sure, I suppose." Sam said. 

"Sweet! Thanks dad." the boy said beaming, showing dimples like sams. He couldn't help but smile back. 

"Babe it's your brother. Something about he can't find grace.. Again. I think they may have had another fight." 

Sam got up and made his way to the phone in the living room. 

'Dean?" 

"Have you talked to my fiance?" He growled 

"Fiance?" 

"Grace Sammy! Who else would I be talking about?" 

"Uh no. why is something wrong?" 

"I'm surprised she didn't come running to you like always." There was pure rage in his voice. 

"What are you talking about? You two have a fight?" 

"Very good college boy. Sam be honest with me man, are you and her?....." he let his words drop. 

"Are we what?" Sam asked confused. 

"You're really gonna make me say it? Fine are you screwing my fiance?" 

"What!? That's your thing Dean, not mine." Sam said annoyed that he would even suggest it. 

"Maybe once upon a time, but you have to admit, she does go to you alot. For everything." 

"You're crazy. We're friends. And maybe if you didn't try to control her she wouldn't have to." 

"So this is my fault?" 

"I don't know, is it?" The line went quiet for a moment. 

"If she happens to call you, tell her i'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse her of anything. And Sam I really am sorry. I just know that the two of you use to have a past, and... Shit I don't know why I'm so freaking Jealous." 

"Dean that was a long time ago, I love Jessica. And Grace she loves you." There was a pain deep inside of him when he said those words. It was as if he wished it was different some how. As if he had let something amazing slip through his fingers. 

"Yeah. Look I'll call dad and maybe Bobby. Although if she's talked to Bobby I'm gonna get an ear full." Dean sighed. 

"Wait did you say Dad?" Sam asked stunned. 

"Yeah. The two of them are pretty close, I don't know. Sam I'm worried. She took off this morning and no one seems to know where she is." 

"If she calls, I'll let you know." 

"Ok thanks."'

"Hey Dean. Dad he's close by?" The line went quiet. 

"Yeah he just got home last night. We're supposed to go over there tomorrow for the cook out. You are going right? Jesus Sam, Don't tell me you're gonna work on a freaking Sunday." There was more annoyance in Dean's voice. 

"No I'll be there." 

"Good, and because it's your turn to bring the beer." Dean said. Sam chuckled. 

"Sure. See you tomorrow. And Dean, Grace will calm down, she just needs some time." 

"Yeah, I hope so. See you tomorrow Sammy." 

Sam turned to go back into the kitchen when his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket. 

"I need to see you Sam, please. I don't know what to do." He read the text from Grace. 

"Where are you?" 

"Max's Bar, Sam I can't do this anymore." 

"I'm on my way." He pushed the phone back into his pocket and walked back into the kitchen. Jessica and Johnny were putting the dishes in the dish washer. 

"Let me guess, Dean said something stupid again?" 

"Yeah." he smiled. 

"Honey I just got a text, I have to go to the office. It's Important, I'm sorry." He lied. She gave a sad nod. 

"I thought we were gonna watch the game together." Johnny said. 

"Sorry buddy, I have to go, I'll try to make it fast ok?" He ruffled his son's hair and kissed his wife. Jessica followed him to the door. 

"Will your not going to the office are you?"

"What?" 

'You're going to your brothers. Look Sam they fight so much, Maybe you shouldn't play peace maker, and just let the chops fall where they may." 

Sam held in the sigh that was rising inside him. He smiled. 

"He's my brother Jess." 

"Yeah I know, but couldn't your father deal with this? Or Bobby?" 

"I wish. Look I'll try to be quick but..." 

"Yeah It's ok, Go." She gave him another kiss and he hurried out the door. 

Sam pulled his prius into Max's bar and stepped inside. There were fewer people there than he thought would be on a Saturday, but he guessed it was still early. And he was glad of that. He saw her at the bar, her back to him, and a drink in her hand. Slowly he walked toward her and flagged down the bartender as he took a seat next to her. The bartender set a long neck in front of him and left the two of them alone. She didn't look at him, so they both sat there starring at the rows of Alcohol and dirty mirror. He could tell from her reflection that she had been there a while, and she had been crying into her whiskey. 

"Dean called." he said breaking the silence. 

"Good for him." She said angrily. 

"Grace, What happened?" 

"The same thing that always happens. I told him I was going on a hunt, just me. He flipped out, accused me of fooling around." SAdly you look at him. 

"He knows Sam, deep down he knows. I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to hurt anyone." you say tears flowing. 

"Yeah, me either." he hated to see you cry. It killed him. Things were so confusing. 

"I miss you." you say taking his hand under the bar, hoping no one would see. Not that anyone there would car, hell half of them were cheating on someone anyway. 

"Why don't I give you a ride home?" Sam said squeezing your hand.

"Yeah that would go over really well." you laugh and let go of his hand to down your drink. 

"Yeah, I'm sure it would. Grace do you love my brother?" 

"Yes, with all my heart. But I love you too. Maybe I should just leave." Sam's heart started to race. 

"And go where? Home to South Dakota?" 

"God no, I was thinking more south, Texas maybe. You start over. Maybe not screw up so many lives." 

"You didn't screw up anyones lives. You and I we haven't..." He searched his mind trying to remember. Had they, he was still so confused. 

"No, but you can't just sweep the fact that we almost several times, under the rug. It's still there." 

Sam closed his eyes. 

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." he quoted Bobby. You laugh. 

"Well I don't think others would agree with that." 

"You want to come back to our place, you can crash in Mary's room." 

"Again not a good idea. I'll just get a room at the Moon light motel, or something. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you." 

"Yes, you should have. That's what family does." he tells you. 

"Family.. I don't have family. Bobby isn't really mine, you know that." 

"Grace." 

"It's true I have no one." you say sadly, " And that's ok." 

You get off the barstool toss a few bills onto the counter and leave. Sam follows you outside. He snags the keys from your hand. 

"I'm not letting you drive. And I'm not letting you stay alone at that damn motel, not the way you are feeling." 

"You're a good man, Jessica is lucky." 

"I don't know about that. Come on." he Gets you into his car and watches as you lay your head against the window and drift off. Minutes he pulls up infront of his child hood home, he slips out leaving you to slumber and makes his way to the door. He rang the bell and his heart stopped when John answered. 

"Sammy? Something wrong?" John asked. There was gray in his hair and a small scruff of a beard, but it was him. 

"Sam?" John said again bringing him out of his shock. 

"Dad.." He grabbed John and pulled him into a deep hug. John hugged him back confused then pulled away. 

"Sam? Something wrong with Jess and the kids?" Sam shook his head. 

"No. It's Grace. She's in my car, passed out. She and Dean had another fight and she called me from a bar. She didn't think it be a good idea if I took her home, so I brought her here, I didn't know what else to do." John glanced at the his car over his shoulder. 

"OF course, bring her in." Sam went back to the car and scooped you up. He carried you to the house and placed you on John's couch. You looked so frail, almost like a child. 

"Dean called twice. He's been worried about her." John said. 

"Yeah, maybe you could call him, Make up a reason why she's here. I think it's best he doesn't know I was involved." John nodded. Sam couldn't pry his eyes from him. 

"Mom around?" John raised his eye brow. 

"How much have you had to drink, you know your mom hasn't been here since you were a kid." John said gruffly. 

"Yeah, I thought maybe she had called or something." 

"You're mom doesn't call me. I messed that all up Sam. And Don't want to see you go down the same road I have." 

"What do you mean?" John looked at Grace sleeping

"Come on Sam, I get ok, She's the one that got away. But You have a great thing with Jessica. And I know you love her, and your brother he loves Grace. EVen if they do fight alot. Shit he reminds me of your mom and I. We couldn't make it work, but you have to give them a chance Sam, and your marriage as well." 

"I'm not you dad." Sam argued. 

"I think you're more like me, then you want to admit son. You're brother too. The only difference is he doesn't hide it as well." 

"Dad we haven't done anything." 

"Maybe not yet, but I've seen that look. It's the same look I had before I hurt your mom. Go home to your wife Sam, and kids." 

"yeah." Sam turned to leave. 

"See you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah dad, wouldn't miss it." He smiled sadly and left.


End file.
